The Crescent Star
by Lord Shiva
Summary: The Phenex Family held a secret that when it's revealed will shake the universe itself, for they had a third son, a son that was known in another world as Uzumaki Naruto hero of the 4th great ninja war. Godlike Naruto! Incest! Harem! OOC Naruto! AU! Inspired by crazyrajat story, Naruto of the Phenex Family.
1. Chapter 1- The Third Phenex

**AN**: sigh...I don't really know how to start this so here it goes, this story is derived and heavily influenced by another story written by** crazyrajat called Naruto of the Phenex Family**. One of my all-time favorite fics right under **Broken Angel by I Like Fear 1-2**. Hence the first 6 chapters will look somewhat similar all credits for the first six chapters should be given to** crazyrajat** check his story out it's amazing though it sucks that he hasn't uploaded a new chapter since forever(it's always the good stories that get dropped thank god Broken Angel hasn't)

This Fic will include **Godlike Naruto**(Trust me when I say godlike I mean literally godlike power)! **Harem**(I won't say who but know that there will be only girls and not all are necessary form DXD, and not all are the same gender(hence there will be genderbent characters)) also this is a **Multi-crossover** with other series? with who?...who knows? (Yes I know I am being an asshole) **Incest**(Yes, that reveals one person who will be in Naruto's Harem...but it's not Lady phenex or Ravel so who could it be then?...I know who but I just won't reveal it**.) Bashing!**(against Issei...cuz well I hate the dude(read chapter 4 for a more precise explanation) **OOC Naruto!** ( Or as I call it. What naruto should have been...I mean it's not like he was born from the greatest genius to ever grace Konaha(yes I know Itachi is also smart...all I am going to say is that you should read Itachi midnight and daylight) and an Uzumaki that has chains that are able to stop the fucking nine tails(the same nine tails that took on 6 other tailed beast and won) while fucking literally dying after that same nine-tails was ripped out of her so yeah naruto is going to be hella strong and hella of calm too ain't no hyperactive orange wearing ninja going to show up in my fic) A lot of charcters will be Occ( that means beings that lived literal millennials(cough...Ophis...cough) aren't gonna be airheads or completely perverted, which means though Azazel will be a pervert, he ain't gonna be peaking on some teenage girls)

**Disclaimers: Not sure why people do this it's not like the original owners will actively sue you because you're writing a fanfiction about there work but just in case. I DONT OWN SHIT Nadha zill...nil...nothing all rights go to the original owners...seriously If I did do you think I would be writing this right now and not spending my money to buy stupid ass things?**

**Other than that enjoy!**

"Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
**"Sealed beings for godlike beings talking"  
****'Sealed begins or godlike beings thinking'**

**The Sun And The Moon.**

* * *

**3rd persons view:**

Devils. Beings of dark power. In the past before the Devil's civil war or even the Great War, The Devils were known for there first. power. second. there sins. Every devil had a sin form the seven deadly sins those include, Lust Gluttony Greed Sloth Wrath Envy, and Pride that correlates to a there most defining feature. For example devils from the Gremory family embody the sin of greed while devils from the Phenex family embody the sin of Pride. These sins are on the drawbacks of the Devils great power. You see devil magic is unique form any other species magic. Their magic is based on there imagination to simplify it if you can imagine and you have the power for it you can do it. Whether its to create magic to teleport you to the moon or to create a magic that can teleport the moon to you.

As you can see because of that Devils have a number of drawbacks to combat there magic. One their fertility rate is so low that it would take on average of thousands of years for a devil woman to get pregnant. Two, while their magic is based on imagination they cannot create life as devils, are the arch enemies to all things created they can never create life they can create plants but they would have to actively pump magic into said plant to keep it alive and even then it's not truly living. Three they are incredibly weak against light or holy magic through some devils can train themselves to resist it or outright be immune to it.

Now that's not to say that Devils are bad just because they embody a sin no there good devils just as there are bad angels it just that their sin will influence them more than other beings, and it's not like the seven deadly sins are always example envy could lead a person to better themselves, wrath could be justified in certain situations and even helpful in combat, sloth while bad if you abuse it but its good in certain situations to be lazy, greed can be not just in context to money but also for a betterment for oneself or greed to better your society and so on.

In devil society, there are ranks based on one's power. First comes Low-class devils. these devils usually have two wings and are as seen from there class name the lowest in terms of power. Next comes Mid-class these devils usually have four wings. After that comes High-class these devils have six wings. The fourth class and the one where the gap of power between it and the previous class is significant is the Ultimate-class these devils have eight wings. Fifth and the strongest class is the Satan-class where again the gap of power between it and Ultimate-class is so high that a Stan-class devil could take one hundred of Ultimate-class begins and come out without a scratch these devils have ten wings. While these five classes are the official rankings in devils society there is one more class that has only been achieved four times though only three are known to the general public with the last two beings begin unknown this class is called the Super-Class**(An: The world only thinks that there are only three known super-devils but in fact there is five with one identity being pretty obvious) **when a person becomes a Super-devil they unlock there true form of power. Instead of reciving an extra pair of wings to show their power, their wings will instead compress themselves to only one pair of wings that would look like draconic wings in terms of appearance. In terms of power, Super-devils are in the top ten most powerful beings in the universe**(*wink* Hint for where I am going with this)** and are able to take millions of Stan-class opponents without breaking a sweat.

While these rankings rank devils based on their power there are other rankings that are for social status. Once a devil has power equal to that of High-Class and if they have more then 5 members of his immediate family who are devils they gain a social rank. Now, this typically means that it's almost impossible for reincarnated devils to form a clan, and even if they did have the previous requirements they need to have a specialized kind of magic that is unique to there family, for example, the Bael clan Power of Destruction or the Phenex clan Immortality and Phenoix flames, and even if they hit all the requirements they would still need to be a pureblood devil, so while reincarnated devils could have there own peerages they would not be able to be nobility . Even if a devil power is that of a Low-Class if that devil has been born to one of the 33 pillars they would automatically become High-class in terms of social status even if there power is only Low-Class. Now the hierarchy of devil pillars is divided intoEmperor, Great King, King, Great Prince, Prince, Archduke, Duke, Great Marquises, Marquises, Great Earls, Earl, Great Viscount, Viscount, Great Baron, and Baron. All these rankings are based on territory, money, and their individual powers. Out of the reaming 33 devil pillars left only one house is a Great King which are the Bael's and there is no clan that has the title of emperor as only the Lucifer house has been able to claim that title for the other 3 stans they are only classified as Great kings. The current Satans while they claim their names after the previous Satans they don't have any claim to the house itself so while Scziches Lucifer claims the last name of the Lucifer house he doesn't have any power over the house itself whether if its there territory or their money.

* * *

**Japan, ****Tokyo****  
Kuoh Academy  
Occult Research Club. Main room.  
**  
Kuoh Academy one of if not the most prestigious school in Japan. Hence because of that, it is incredibly difficult to be admitted in. Typically to be accepted into this school you have to have impeccable grades in all studies and a generous amount of money. This school is great in fact that even if you don't go to Kuoh Collage you would still be able to find a job that would pay you a high amount, but under all of that, this academy has a dark secret. It housed two of the most influential families in devils society the Gremory and the Sitri Families. In fact, these two families were the ones responsible for founding Kuoh Academy.

In a Victorian style decorated room. A red-haired devilish beauty**(pun certainly intended)** sat at the president desk in the club. The greenish blue-eyed beauty seemed to be thinking deeply with a worried frown set on there pinkish skin. She just got a recent call, to be exact a call from her brother. Now, this occurrence is not that unique in fact her sis-con of a brother would call her every day twice sometimes even thrice. What made this call unique is that her brother tone was serious with a tone of confusion into it. She was informed that she needed to keep her evening free for an important meeting.

A dark beauty stood near the red-haired beauty with a worried look set on her face. She had a very voluptuous body with huge teats and purplish eyes that had deep anguish and hatred in them that is hidden by her usually sadistic and seductive personality. The dark-haired beauty seemed to be thinking about something that is judging by her expression very serious.

"Will everything be fine Buchou"? questioned the dark-haired beauty now seeming to unable to keep from voicing her question.

On the coach placed in front of on the right of the president desk sat a white-haired loli with a stoic look, with a hint of worry in her eyes. Next to her sat a handsome Blonde-haired boy with also a worried look on his face.

On the couch parallel to the other sat an average looking brown haired boy with a clueless look on his fine, next to him sat an innocent looking blonde haired green eyed girl with also a clueless look on her face. They were listing to what the Red-haired beauty and the dark-haired beauty we're talking about.

"I don't know Akeno I am worried about the meeting with my brother, he seemed serious something that is out of character" Replied the red-haired beauty with a worried expression to the now named Akeno

"What's going on Buchou? I am sure it isn't that bad. Right? " asked the brown haired boy with a clueless look.

"I don't know Issei, Buchou brother is the current Lucifer of the Underworld and one of the strongest devils in existence he is actually the strongest out of the four satans of the underworld. If he asked for a meeting then it has to be quite serious" The blonde haired boy answered to the now named Issei.

Hearing this both Issei and the Blonde haired girl gulped in fear and started to freak out about the sudden meeting with the Lucifer of the underworld.

However, Issei was much more afraid since he did not even know that Buchou's brother was the current King of the underworld and because of his perverted nature, he was afraid what would happen if he knew his perverted nature towards his sister.

Before anyone could voice there thoughts or ponder some more on the subject, a bright crimson red light invaded the room, and a symbol of the Gremory Family appeared on the floor. Rias Knew immediately that her brother had arrived for their scheduled meeting and just like that her brother and his queen/wife stood before her peerage.

A red-haired blue-greenish eyed man who looked extremely handsome he looked remarkably similar to Rias that it could be said that he looked like a male version of her. Next to him appeared a silver-haired woman with large boobs and beautiful silver eyes. Unlike the red-haired male who was wearing a luxurious looking red and black suit, she was wearing a french maid outfit and her hair was made in a twin braided style.

Issei and Asia looked shocked to see the red-haired men though for two completely different reasons. Issei because he was shocked to see a male version of Rias which to him meant there would be no large titsThough he was rejuvenated once he saw Grayfia, Asia, on the other hand, was shocked for a far more innocent reason which was seeing that Rias and her older brother looked very similar.

"Nii-sama you're early," Rias stated. "What was so important that you would visit me in the human world? It's unlike you"

"Aww, is my precious Rias-tan not happy to see your Onii-sama?" replied Sirzechs Lucifer childishly

Rias blushed in embarrassment because of her brothers a behavior, but before she could voice her thoughts against her brother, Grayfia had already started to pull her husband's ear.

"Cant you ever act according to your stature? Is it really that hard for you to act maturely?" Grayfia chastised her husband in a scolding tone filled with exasperation.

"Owie owie...It hurts...sowwy..I am sowwy Grayfia I won't do it again." Sirzechs mentioned whilst trying to get away from his wife.

Issei and Asia were quite shocked to watch someone like the Crimson Satan acting so childishly and then getting scolded by his maid. They would have laughed if Buchou didn't have such a forlorn expression.A

After finally escaping his wife, Sirzechs finally decided to mention his concerns.

"To tell the truth even I don't know what the problem is, but the Phenex family asked us to meet immediately here in Kuoh Academy." Sirzechs said slightly confused.

"They seemed to be very concerned, we believe that it has to do with your engagement, but that's only or assumption it might be for a different case."

After Issei heard that he looked scandalized, for him it seemed as if his world came crashing down, Rias his Buchou was engaged, something that was unimaginable for him to accept. Rias herself was barely controlling herself from lashing out at her brother. By Lucifer! She hated her soon to be fiancé, he was the lowest of scum, She would rather die than marry someone like Riser Phenex.

Hell! Akeno herself was quite angry with how her Buchou has to marry that insolent Phenex. Even Kiba and Koneko supported an ugly frown on there faces just thinking about it.

"WHAT! Buchou is engaged? when did that happen?...No I wo..." Issei started to rant, but before he could finish a bright golden light invaded the Occult Research Club room. This time with the Phenex family symbol appearing on the clubs floor.

Seeing that Koneko whispered "Phenex Family."

Recognizing the Phenex Family symbol every member of Rias peerage including Rias herself were on high alert. What greeted them however was not what they expected they expected to be greeted by the notorious playboy of the underworld better known as, Riser phenex, but they were surprised to be welcomed by a man and woman who seemed to be in their late twenties or early thirties.

The male had dark blonde hair with dark blue eyes. He had a height of around 6ft tall and had a decent build, donned with a very noble aura. The female was around 5ft 7in and had a wavy golden blonde hair that was set into a ponytail done up very high with ornate hair decorations. with several bangs hanging over her forehead, she also had a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose.

Rias and Akeno easily recognized the individuals as the Lord and Lady of the Phenex family. One of if not the richest devils in the underworld due to there coveted Phenex tears.

Rest of the members took some time to remember the newly arrived devils whereas Issei and Asia had no clue whatsoever and were unable to recognize these distinguished individuals.

"Lord and Lady Phenex- sama, it's an honor to meet you here. I just wish that it could have been under better circumstances." Rias said with a noble and a monotonous voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Rias- san and there is no such need of formalities between us." Replied Lord Phenex with a little hearty voice.

"Same here." Concluded Lady Phenex.

Rias gave a small smile and asked "What's the matter Phenex- sama? Why have you called for a meeting at Kuoh Academy of all places?"

Now all the attention was diverted to the Phenex household members. Even Sirzechs and Issei were listening carefully to what they had to say.

Lord and Lady Phenex showed a very melancholy expression, none of the devils who were standing there missed their heartbroken feelings. Even Rias was now afraid of the situation even though all the training she went through to always keep her calm in dire situations. Keeping calm was a necessary attribute to become a successful king and to win a lot of rating games.

After a minute of total silence, Lord Phenex finally lifted the thick atmosphere by sharing his concerns.

"Before I speak of my issue, I want a promise from all of the devils here that they won't speak of this issue with anyone else. I want a commitment from everyone here on their honor."

"We assure you that whatever you speak of will not leave these four walls Lord Phenex- san." Replied Sirzechs with sincerity in his tone.

All the members of Rias peerage nodded their heads to show that they will keep their promise.

After watching everybody take an oath Lord Phenex continued with his concerns.

"What I want everybody to know here is that Riser Phenex is not my youngest son." With that, he dropped the bomb.

"WHAT?" Sirzechs screamed and he was also donning an unnaturally serious face.

Before Sirzechs can continue with his rant, Grayfia started to pull his cheeks rather painfully.

"Sirzechs- san, Keep your cool and let Phenex- sama finish his concerns."

Sirzechs started whining rather pitifully whereas everybody from Rias peerage sweat dropped because of the so-called Crimson Satans behavior.

Lord Phenex coughed a little to get everybody's attention back "As I was saying, Riser Phenex is not my youngest Son, 13 years ago we adopted a little boy named Naruto. He was only 3 years old at that time but when he turned 6 he just disappeared."

By this time Lady Phenex was openly sporting tears, clearly, she was worried for her son. After watching his wife in that state Lord Phenex couldn't control himself and went to provide some support for his wife.

Hearing that all devils expect Issei and Asia supported extremely surprised looks for adoption in the devil world is extremely hard to do and extremely costly. In fact, adoption in the devil world means that the person getting adopted will get all characteristics of the parents, that means getting there individual unique power such as the phenex immortality, hence when one gets adopted they will fully become a pureblood devil no matter if they were born a human or an angel. Also when a person gets adopted into a devil family, he/she has to have some common characteristics hence why it rarely if ever happens, and it is extremely dangerous to adopt someone as it could kill the devil casting the ritual, this is also a reason why devils rarely if ever use this ritual as one wrong mistake and they could die.

"He just gave us a letter describing that he had something important to do, that he wanted to get strong and then he disappeared with his evil pieces, just like that. We spent a lot of resources trying to find him but it was as if he disappeared from the 3 worlds itself. We had every reason to believe that he was killed by someone on his travel." Continued Lady Phenex.

Sirzechs and Grayfia now had a little idea of their problem, now they understood their pain a little cause there was no way they could understand fully the pain of losing a son.

Everybody donned very sad faces, even Rias felt sorry for them even though they were the one responsible for her impending engagement with that scum of a devil aka Riser Phenex, but they were not the only one to blame for this her parents were equally responsible for this mess.

"_ but after 10 years we finally got info from a reliable source that he was alive and well." Lady Phenex finally showed some relief on her face.

Rias was glad for the Phenex Family but what she didn't understand was how she was related to this giant mess.

"I am glad for you Lady Phenex- sama but how am I related to all this?"

Before Lady Phenex could answer Rias, Sirzechs interjected her "I believe I can answer that Lady Phenex- san, to put it simply Rias, the contract between the Phenex and Gremory Family clearly stated that you would be married to the youngest son of the Phenex household, but since Riser is no longer the youngest son in the Phenex household, you can't be married to him."

Rias was stunned after hearing her brother say that, in fact, everyone in the peerage was stunned. Akeno and Koneko were glad that their best friend/ Buchou wouldn't have to marry a scum like Riser.

The Red-Haired Buxom devil was so happy that she was congratulating herself and was literally dancing in her mind. However after some time the reality of the situation hit her hard, to tell the truth, nothing had changed for her, now she was being married off to some other guy who she didn't even know and then there was also a possibility that he was even a greater scum than Riser. Although for now, she was out of the harm's way that is why she decided to not voice her concerns at least for now.

"So let me guess you want us to get him back from whatever hole your son his hiding." Retorted Issei with a condescending tone.

Lady Phenex gave a glare to Issei for his disrespect to against her child but stayed quiet.

"To put it simply, yes." Said Lord Phenex slightly mad because of what Issei had said.

"So Do you have a photograph of your son?" asked Grayfia maintaining her manners, unlike someone.

"Yes, we do have one but it's an old one when he was six years old." With that Lady, Phenex gave a small photo to Grayfia.

Everybody looked at that photo and they saw a healthy kid with slightly spiky golden blonde hair with some black in them, he had bright blue eyes that looked like they were sea themselves. He was wearing a black shirt and white short and was giving a peace sign with his fingers.

Everybody had a single thought that this Naruto kid was incredibly cute when he was a kid.

Finally, after Rias observed that photo for some time she said with a smile "Even though he is adopted he looks like a Phenex."

To this both, the Parents gave a genuine smile and gave a small nod.

"So where is he?" pressed Sirzechs, he was getting impatient, he really wanted to meet this kid.

"Well, we believe that he is in Vatican City." With that Lord, Phenex dropped another bomb.

Everybody had a single thought.

_**"You got to be fucking shiting me"**_

* * *

I know I said that I will change the from Crazyrajat story, I did actually change the whole of chapter 1 and wrote about 7,000 words but just when I was about to save the god damn document my laptop decided that it wanted to update, soooo I lost the first chapter, and I was god damn soo angry that I gave up on rewriting chapter 1, hence there are minor changes this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2-Enter Phenex

Disclaimer: - I don't own Naruto or High School Dxd.

"Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
**"Sealed beings for godlike beings talking"  
****'Sealed begins or godlike beings thinking'**

_**Chapter 2- Enter Phenex  
#The Cresent Star#**_

* * *

**Europe, Vatican City**  
**Sistine Chapel**

The Holy City, Vatican City. The smallest country in the world, with a size of only 109 acres, and with a population of only 1,000 people. Vatican City is ruled by the Bishop of Rome, or commonly known to the public as the Pope. Now what the public doesn't know is that every Bishop, Cardinal, and Pope have to be proficient in holy magic, something that most followers of god view as the devil's work. Another thing that is hidden from the outside world is that Vatican city and Jureleslam are the main bases for the Holy beings or commonly known as Angels. So to say that any Fallen or Devil stepping foot into one of these places is as good as dead is an accurate statement.

However, such threats on life is a joke for someone who had seen far worse in his life, its even more of a joke if that someone survived and flourished in these environments. One of such beings was Naruto Phenex.

At present Naruto was deep underground the Sistine Chapel. One of the places that he operated and provided a safe haven for his peerage. Since who would think that a Devil would hide under a holy place? or better yet right under there nose? It would so unbelievable on so many levels.

Right now Naruto was wearing only a pair of ANBU black pants with two arm guards that spanned from his elbow and covered mostly the top of hands(Heavy Sasuke armbands). He was currently demolishing dummies with his taijutsu katas and was not even using any chakra to power his punches and kicks. If anyone would have seen him they would have seen his hands blur when he punched each dummy with such precision that even an archer would feel inferior. While he looked ate definition of clam when doing his daily workout, inside his mind however he was anything but calm.

For memories of his past still haunted him.

'_You are my living legacy_.' Naruto used chakra this time and he moved so fast that he was a blur and all the dummies broke apart behind him.

He was finally done with his taijutsu training but then he donned a very somber face instead of being happy for achieving his goal. He could still remember his brother's sacrifice, his last words.

'_You are my living legacy.'_

Flashback **[FLASHBACK IS SOMEWHAT COPIED FROM CRAZYRAJAT STORY COULDN'T REALLY CHANGE IT(I say somewhat, but there are just some minor changes to it so yeah..I copied it sue me!]**  


_The fourth ninja war has ended with the defeat of __Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Madara Uchiha, and Obito Uchiha, but with victory sometimes loss is unavoidable. Over a 100,000 Shinobi from all over the world died, with even up to millions of civilian lives lost in the pursuit of victory._

_Even though the battle between Madara and Kaguya lasted over 3 days and were dimension breaking today he was fighting the toughest battle of his life, because now he was fighting his __brother everything but blood. It was inevitable for they were the reincarnations of Indra and Ashura._

_October 10th, today was his birthday, and he was fighting literally to the death with his brother, Ha! the one who said that birthdays were a day to celebrate was so wrong._

_Even though he is Naruto Uzumaki a person is known for his unpredictability his drive to break his limits many times over, a person who doesn't even know what the words give up mean, he couldn't change his destiny. It was unavoidable he would have to fight, Sasuke Uchiha was beyond any redemption._

_Peace is a lie, a fools dream, Indra, Ashura, Hagaromo, Jiraiya, and even his own father were fools to think any kind of peace will last in any world that has humans. Take away there chakra? they will find another way to fight._

_"You see this Naruto? We are at the Vally of The End, we fought last time here, I remember quite vividly I was the victor the same will happen here" Sasuke stated without showing any emotion._

"_We don't have to do this Sasuke, we can talk this out." Naruto insisted with clear desperation in his being but even he knew that they were way past talking._

"_There is nothing to talk about, we will settle it with our fists."_

_Naruto gritted his teeth "Then have it your way."_

_With that they charged at each other, to settle things for once and for all._

Flashback End

Naruto was now doing salmon's ladder in his base this was the last part of his today's workout and was one of the toughest exercise in the world for humans, but he wasn't thinking about his training or all the sweat which was present in his body due to his intense workout.

The only thing which he could think about was his 13-year-old battle with Sasuke and its dire consequences.

'_You are my living legacy.'_

Naruto was now gritting his teeth and he fell down from the rod. He looked at the ceiling without uttering a world his face emotionless.

Flashback

_They have been fighting each other for 36 hours and they were at their limits, both he and Sasuke used everything they have including Sasuke Perfect Susano'o and Naruto's Nine tail Kyuubi Mode they were equal in all the definition of the word._

_"Just go down NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted with desperation and annoyance._

_Not that he was in good shape, in fact, he was in terrible shape. his purplish grey shirt was completely torn, his left arm was completely gone from one of Naruto's Mokuton technique that he got from the sage, he sported multiple chakra burns all over his upper body from his opponent pure chakra based attacks._

"_I can't go down, not after reaching this far. We are now so close to peace, I can see it." Naruto gave a grin with so much confidence that it could have moved mountains. Although even he wasn't faring any better, his orange jacket was ruined and he also had a puncture through his left shoulder from one of Sasuke's _Chidori_ (One Thousand Birds) and also sported 2__nd__degree burns from Sasuke's various Fire Jutsus._

"_This is the end Naruto!" Sasuke bellowed with uncontrollable rage and started to concentrate on creating an _Enton: Kagutsuchi_ (Inferno Style: Flame Control) in his hands._

_Naruto saw black fire coalescing around Sasuke's right hand and it was generating an incredible amount of heat. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead._

'_Kurama! Are you ready?' Naruto asked his lifelong friend._

**'**_**Damn right I am! Go for it kit.**' Kurama retorted back with a massive grin._

_Naruto returned his enthusiasm by creating a _Rasenshuriken_ in his left hand and he made his attack bigger and deadlier by mixing it with Kurama's chakra._

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Naruto!"_

_They charged at each other with their massive attacks and the whole world was blinded by bright light when these 2 titans collided for their final and the last time._

_Naruto had been rendered unconscious because of the aftershocks of the last attack, but he woke up after some time and his entire being was aching. He felt like he himself was a massive bruise and at present, there was nothing in this world which could increase his pain but he was wrong about that._

_The second he saw Sasuke's condition, a gasp came out of his mouth. His entire right hand and some part of his internal organs were totally annihilated by his last jutsu. He was bleeding from his mouth and severed right limb uncontrollably. In other words, he was in a worse place than Naruto._

_Naruto barely had any strength to run towards him and help, so instead, he decided to crawl toward his brother. After a minute of tiresome work, he finally reached Sasuke._

"_Just hold on Sasuke, Sakura will arrive any minute and she will heal you." Naruto wheezed out._

_After hearing that Sasuke stared chuckling "ha..ha ..ha…haahahhaah..come on Naruto you-and I both know….I am already a dead…..man."_

_Sasuke started to cough because of all the blood in his mouth "cough-cough- Anyways this is what I always wanted."_

_Naruto's eyebrows rose when he heard the last statement "What?"_

"_You- were…always like Itachi…..moving ahead of me, guiding me…and never breaking our special connection….with each other…all this time Naruto I envied your strength…..your drive to do anything for….your precious person and even today was no different. Your strength…..surpassed mine. You protected me until the end. I should have been….the one guide, after all, I am older than you….but I will make necessary amends for you and… our precious peace, which we achieved after spilling so…. Much blood."_

_Naruto was crying openly now, his tears spilled on Sasuke's face. He was holding pressure on the severed limb so that it didn't bleed out._

"_Just stop talking Sasuke! I beg you!" Naruto desperately demanded from his passing brother, he didn't want him to die._

_Kurama was watching a live feed from his cage but he didn't want to interrupt his goodbye speech even though he was an Uchiha._

"_From now onwards Naruto…" Sasuke brought his left hand and poked on Naruto's head and said_

"_You are my living legacy." With that Sasuke took his last breath._

"_Nooooooooooooo!" Naruto screamed about this injustice to heavens._

_The Yin symbol of power was transferred from Sasuke to Naruto. Naruto could feel an incredible amount of power within him, he could feel Sasuke's power in him, but before he could even mourn properly, the nine satellites holding the tailed beasts started shining brightly and a large wave of chakra hit him like a tsunami and he started to change and his eyes started bleeding. Naruto was in so much pain that he was rendered unconscious._

_A space-time portal appeared behind Naruto and he fell into it. He was never seen again in the Elemental Nations._

_When Naruto finally woke up, he realized that he was in an entirely new dimension with no friends and with no strengths to protect his feeble 3-year-old body._

Flashback End

After relieving his greatest nightmare, Naruto had some stray tears on his cheeks but after 10 years of isolation, Naruto had finally understood why Sasuke chose to give him his powers in the end.

'You wanted to keep your younger brother safe. Didn't you?' Naruto voiced himself.

He closed his eyes and whispered with a smile "Thank you for everything, Sasuke."

Then Naruto opened his eyes but instead of having his original bright blue eyes these eyes were crimson in color and had 3 tomoes circling over a central pupil.

These eyes were the legendary doujutsu known as the Sharingan (The Copy Wheel Eye).

**[sigh I really couldn't change it...I tried I promise.)Trust me I hate even doing it, god damn it! please forgive me!]**

* * *

**A few Hours Earlier…..**

Sirzechs Lucifer, the great Crimson Satan of the underworld the embodiment of Destruction itself, ranked 9th of the strongest beings in the universe, someone you would think off as incapable of feeling nervousness, If you did think that he is incapable of feeling such emotion you would be dead wrong.

Why is he feeling such emotion? well, you see he is about to something so incredibly stupid that could...actually scratch that would destroy the cold war currently going between the three factions and elevating the cold war to an actual active war.

Sounds serious right? yeah...what is the thing that he will do that could actually restart the war?

"You're about to break into the Vatican city any questions?" Sirzechs said nonchalantly like he is talking about the weather though his true feelings, however, was nervousness.

Currently, he was seated chair while all the rest of the devils including the Rias's Peerage and Phenex household patriarch and matriarch were sitting in a circle around the Satan King, and were staring at the map of the Vatican City.

"Yeah maybe how in the seven hells are we going to even sneak into a GOD DAMN HOLY FORTRESS WITH THE POPE BEING THERE" Rias started out as calmly then shouted at the end.

"That's easy the papal conclave is happening right now so pope won't be even there, and because the papal conclave is happening the angels won't be there either" Sirzechs replied joyfully.

"What is Papa Con…cave?" Issei asked confused.

The Brown haired pervert was getting increasingly frustrated with the direction this conversation was going he hated how he didn't understand anything or what Rias brother was spouting.

Everybody Sweat dropped.

'You really need some help.' Thought Rias but then she decided to answer his question.

"Papal Conclave is the process by which a new Pope is selected when the previous ones die or resign from their position, and when that happens no one is allowed into the Sistine Chapel expect the Cardinals, who then are responsible for the selection of the new Bishop of Rome or better known as the pope."

"Ooh" that's the only thing which Issei could say since general knowledge wasn't his forte.

"Okay then, even so, how are we to get through the walls or for that matter even be able to walk on the floor, the Sistine Chapel is a holy place surely the walls, floor, and even the ceiling would be ingrained with holy energy, that would negate our demonic energy and they would surely be able to sense us, even though the Cardinals are human all of them are Ultimate-Class in terms of power, and while Lady Grayfia would be able to take them on and resist the effects of holy magic, there is still the factor of Lord Naruto condition being unknown, he might be alright or even being tortured down there, which using basic dedication would mean that there might be other people down there, and all of us expect Issei are Low-class in terms of power hence non of us are strong enough to fight an Ultimate-Class opponent which is highly likely to be with Lord Naruto," Akeno said in a rare serious voice.

Even though Lord and Lady Phenex didn't want to think about it they knew what Akeno said might be true, as a devil in the Sistine Chapel means either that devil is crazy, or that he is being held there.

Grayfia gave a small smile and said "That's very perspective of you. We have already made preparations to overcome those problems."

"Lord Beelzebub gave us a device which would work two folds in hiding your energy signature to avoid detection and protect you from holy magic long enough to withstand attacks from an Ultimate Class beings for you to get Lord Naruto and leave, also he has some contacts inside the Vatican City that in the worst case scenario could teleport you here to safety." Grayfia Continued.

"Now that all your questions are answered, we can't just send a large group of devils infiltrate the literal Holy City, thus only a small group of highly talented will go" Sirzechs stated.

"Hence why only 6 of you would be going, which will include, Rias-tan, Akeno-san, the Sekiryuttei, Beowulf-san, and Grayfia-Chan," Sirzechs said after thinking about it for a while.

Sirzechs took out some bracelets and gave it to Rias, Akeno, Iseei, and Grayfia "These bracelets will conceal your energy, wear it right now."

All of them followed his instructions immediately.

"All of you should proceed to Vatican City immediately since Papal Conclave has already started. Beowulf will join you later. Your mission is to retrieve Naruto Phenex alive by any means possible."

'_This is my chance to get rid of Riser for once and for all.'_ Rias thought with a determined face.

All the members of the mission walked to Grayfia and a teleportation circle arrived below their feet and they disappeared from the room of Occult Research Club.

"Lucifer-sama?" Lady Phenex said out loud.

"Yes, Lady Phenex?" Sirzechs replied.

"You said 6 people will be going, but you only named 5 whose the 6?" Lady Phenex inquired confused.

"My Knight."

* * *

**Below Sistine Chapel….**

Naruto was already done with his training, now he was just sitting in the lotus position to meditate and control his vast amount of chakra and magic. His chakra was unlimited**(yes that means that on pure power level alone Naruto is comparable to Ophis and Great Red, chakra power that is.**), his magic, however, was somewhere in between High-Super Class and Low-Heavenly Dragon Class. **(Well now you know one of the two other Super-Class Devils.)**

His Chakra control is was superb almost perfect actually, because of receiving the Yin half from Sasuke, and with the combination of his Yang Half his chakra control is so good that he can make a normal non-Shadow clone, something that is supposed to be impossible with the amount chakra he has, hell when he was a kid he couldn't even make a regular clone to save his life, and he had way less chakra then what he has now,

Though if he was honest with himself the biggest benefit of having both the yin and yang release was the easier access to bloodlines of Elemental Nations and it also made mastering those elements faster.

Magic, however...while he has insane amount magic for his age, surpassing even Sirzechs Lucifer, his control over it however...well let's just say that he is having the same problems he had a kid with chakra.

He needs some professional help in the magic department to get a better grasp on magic.

He also needed to contact his peerage as soon as he was out of Vatican City, they had just completed their missions and he also wanted to introduce his Queen to the rest of his Peerage, since she was new on the team.

His eyes snapped open.

'_My base has been infiltrated by some Devils.'_ Naruto mused stoically whilst a little smirk formed on his face.

He didn't sense them because he was meditating to control his power, hence he didn't immediately sense them when they stepped into the Vatican city but sensed them when they were a couple of miles away from the Sistine Chapel.

"This is getting rather fun, and I also wanted to try some new techniques."

He knew that within minutes they would be here, so he wore his white long sleeved shirt with the symbol of Phenex Clan on his back. His shirt was open to show a large amount of his chiseled chest. He also wore a blue cloth over his black pant which was then tied to the blue rope-like belt and put his sword of Kusanagi attached to his back using the very same rope.

He also wore his black Anbu style boots. He then put on a black coat with red clouds on it though he left the cloak open. In other words, he donned the exact same look of his brother just without the purple in them and with the Akatsuki cloak over them and he also wanted to look presentable when his guests came to greet him.

'_They are already here._' Thought Naruto.

As soon as the thought came to his mind, the wall in front of his training room blasted and a man in his mid-twenties with brown hair presented himself. He was a little too bulky. Naruto knew that he was Beowulf from Lucifer's Peerage.

'_This is going to be a lot of fun.'_ What can he say? He was really bored.

* * *

**A Few minutes earlier…..**

**When the group arrived, Beowulf was already there waiting for them, as soon as the introductions were done, they decided to head for Sistine Chappell.**

**Everything was great, no one recognized them as devils, there was minor irritation when they entered the holy city, but the device made by Ajuka took the brunt of it so they were fine until they entered the base of one Naruto Phenex.**

**The thing was a fucking maze, once you enter your sense of direction went to shit, hell if it wasn't for Grayfia sensing ability, they probably would have been stuck there until the Papal conclave would have ended, and thus get caught.**

"I found him, we have to be cautious because there is every possibility that he has already sensed us," Grayfia mentioned with a stern tone making the other's in the group flinch.

"He shouldn't be much trouble, he is the same age as Buchou-san, I am pretty sure that all of us can take us," Iseei suggested with a grin.

Grayfia's eyes narrowed and she gave a scathing glare to Issei "We know nothing about him, its best to not underestimate him. Understood."

'_She is Scary.'_ Issei nodded his head as fast as he can.

Rias and Akeno heard the conversation and couldn't help but feel pity for the poor guy, whereas Beowulf just snickered.

**While they were running across the Maze Grayfia suddenly stopped, prompting the rest to stop also.  
**  
"Impossible" Grayfia muttered pale-faced.

'_This is just not possible, his magic power it's insane there is no way he was that much power" _Grayfia thought sweat adored her now pale face.

While the rest thought that they arrived at there destination and were confused because they were just staring at the wall. Beowulf who was next to Grayfia and the only one that saw her expression was confused and a little frightened.

_'What is the big deal Grayfia? A Phenex shouldn't make you worry this much.' _Beowulf Thought.

"He is right behind that wall." Shaking her thoughts away and dismissing them as simply impossible pointed the wall to Beowulf.

Beowulf gave a massive grin and charged his right hand with demonic energy and charged at the wall.

"Hole in the wall."

The entire wall came crashing down.

Rias, Akeno and rest of the group followed the brown-haired man.

'_Beowulf-san has insane strength and he is not even a rook!'_ Issei whimpered after watching the crazy demonstration.

As soon as Rias, Akeno, and even Grayfia saw the person standing in front of them they sported a massive blush.

After 10 years Naruto had become incredibly handsome, his hair was messy and had 2 bangs of hair reaching his narrow jaw but at the same time, it suited him amazingly**(Check the Story Pic same hair).** His body was well muscled and looked as if it was made by marble, and also had well defined six pack abs. He didn't even hide those sexy abs. His bright blue eyes watched everyone with such intensity that it made Rias, Akeno and even Grayfia be conscious of their looks.

'_By all that's holy, how can there exist such a specimen of a man?'_ were the common thoughts of Rias and Akeno.

'_I don't have the luxury for those kinds of thoughts at least not now.' _With that, she controlled her instincts and this clearly showed her experience as a fighter.

Issei managed to watch the small moment between the women and seethed _'He is one of those handsome boys.'_ and started crying anime tears.

Naruto stared at all the occupants in his training room and was not giving any kind of emotions. This, in turn, made everyone nervous.

Then suddenly Naruto vanished from his position and hit Beowulf so hard that he went flying backwards.

'_He is so fast.'_ the thoughts of all the group members were the same.

Grayfia was the only one who reacted on time and sent a load of ice crystals at Naruto but it was for naught, he again vanished at incredible speed and was just a blur to Grayfia.

Beowulf had just managed to recover from that strong hit but before he could go to help Grayfia, the monster of a Phenex appeared in front of him and he unsheathed his sword and stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Huh" Beowulf just gritted his teeth.

'_I am numb….it must be a holy sword.' _Beowulf thought alarmingly.

Though what he did not know was if Naruto hadn't controlled the sword to not release its poison Beowulf would have been dead the minute the sword cut him.

Naruto sheathed his sword in the scabbard and then looked towards other devils.

Beowulf grabbed his wound and started panting.

Grayfia was giving a scathing glare to Naruto and re-evaluated her thoughts on whether or not what she sensed of his power was true or not, Rias had already coated her hands with the Power of Destruction, and Akeno started to chant a lightning spell whereas Issei was scared as shit.

'_This guy is crazy strong.'_ Issei had a bat shit scared face on his face.

Before Rias and Akeno could get their spell ready, Naruto appeared in between them and kicked in Akeno's face and then he took a turn in the air and jammed his knees in Rias's gut. Naruto unsheathed his sword to give a final blow but he wasn't allowed that courtesy because of a giant ice spear which came at high velocity with every intention to pierce his heart.

However, he caught the spear and destroyed the spear with his bare hand. Akeno was unconscious in a corner although Rias was conscious she was bleeding from her mouth and was panting/ recovering from the punishment.

"I am going to kill you, for doing this to Buchou," Issei growled.

"**Boosted Gear**." Issei finally activated his boosted gear.

Naruto just raised his left eyebrow and then he gave a dark aura from his eyes. _'He is annoying.' _Thought Naruto.

Beowulf was still panting and was also paralyzed by the sword of Kusanagi.

'_This kid is a monster in hand to hand combat.'_ Thought a worried Beowulf. This mission was a simple retrieval even though the target was to be retrieved from Vatican City, he never expected to get his ass kicked so soundly.

He was powerless for the next precious few minutes.

Grayfia was just watching the fight right now and wanted to see how the Sekiryuutei performed against Naruto.

She knew that the whole battle could be avoided if the misunderstanding was cleared, but the second she read Naruto's magical power she knew that now it was necessary to ascertain the limit of his power. Since he might very well be a threat.

Naruto stared at Issei with the same dark stare "You will kill me?" Naruto mocked. This boy was full of openings in his stance and he was going to kill him. Was he Serious?

Naruto disappeared from his position and appeared right in front of Issei and took hold of his shoulder.

'_I didn't even see him!'_ thought Issei.

Even though Naruto was holding Issei's shoulder, he wasn't even looking at him instead his eyes were focused on Grayfia.

"All this time you were alive on my whim, now I will take your life at my whim." Said Naruto without any emotions and he unsheathed his sword from his scabbard.

Rias eye widened when he heard her supposed future husband say that, she ran towards Issei with all her strength. 'I am not going to make it on time!' thought a scared and panicked Rias. She didn't want to lose her pawn and friend.

Issei couldn't do anything, he flinched because of the fear to die.

Naruto was about to stab Issei when suddenly Grayfia appeared on right side of Issei and took hold of Naruto's wrist hence preventing Issei from getting stabbed.

Expecting this as Naruto saw her coming from a mile away he kicked Issei away from him and then punched Grayfia across the room. The hit was so strong that she broke through two walls.

However, Grayfia was known as the Ultimate Queen for a reason she got up without much difficulty though she was breathing heavily.

Rias thanked heavens for the timely interference of her sister in law.

Before Grayfia could even blink Naruto appeared before her and with a powerful right hook Grayfia was sent flying across the room.

Naruto then appeared above her in a burst of speed, and with a kick to her midsection, the silver-haired devil was sent deep into the floor creating a crater in her wake sending her into unconsciousness.

Getting ready to finish her off Naruto unsheathed his sword and appeared next to Grayfia, and as he was descending his sword to cut off her head he was blocked from doing so by two swords suddenly appearing in the path of his sword.

"Ohh! so you finally decide to show your self devil-san," Naruto commented nonchalantly as if he expected this.

"So you were able to sense me huh?! for someone your age that's quite impressive, then again someone your age shouldn't have enough power to rival Sirzechs-dono, and enough experience to put Grayfia in such a state." A man wearing a traditional Shinsengumi uniform with shoulder length Brown hair and Brown eyes replied as he held off Naruto's sword from cutting Grayfia's head off by his two swords.

Though you can see that he is struggling to hold off Naruto's one arm sword strike with his two swords.

'What a monster' the Man thought

"Huh? so her name is Grayfia, she didn't dance long enough to entertain me, what about you could you dance long enough?" Naruto said.

and when with that Naruto disappeared in a burst speed and appeared behind the man and using the back of his blade launched the main the opposite direction towards the wall.

'Shit, I didn't even see him move!' thought the man as he was launched into the air.

Repositioning himself by doing a backflip in mid-air the man had just enough time to block Naruto's second attack by using his sword as a shield to block his sword strike, though he was sent flying backwards into the wall from Naruto's strength.

'Fuck! if this kept going it will alert the Cardinals, and this place would get flooded by angles, plus I am getting pummeled.' The Brown haired man thought

"This is getting boring" Naruto stopping from attacking again to comment just how boring this fight is.** (Honestly, Naruto could have ended the fight if he had a just used other side of the Blade instead of hitting him with the dull side of the blade, in the first confrontation between them.}**

Capitalizing on the fact the Naruto wasn't fighting anymore and just looking at him the man hurriedly said "That's enough Naruto Phenex-san, we are not here to fight instead we are here to take you back home, to your parents."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he said confirming the man words by using his empathic abilities "You should have said so sooner, then this fight could have been avoided, plus are you dumb enough to fucking comment on how strong I am instead of telling me that from that start when I let you stop my sword strike."

"I am sorry," he said panting.

"Let's get out of here before the Papal Conclave ends," Naruto commanded with a stoic tone resheathing his blade.

Beowulf had finally managed to get rid of his paralysis and then he went to fetch Akeno who was still unconscious. Rias was glaring at Naruto's back with so much hate that he would've vaporized if a glare could be lethal whereas Issei was so scared that he was sure that he will be getting nightmares about today's day for a week. Where's Grayfia was carried on the Brown-haired back.

Finally, everybody grouped in front of the teleportation circle which Beowulf created and vanished from the Vatican City.

The retrieval mission of Naruto Phenex was a success.

* * *

I KNOW its incredibly similar to crazyrajat story, but just bear with me for these chapters I promise it will be different I mean there is some stuff that I couldn't change because of the direction I am going will be similar to his story, so please go check out his story, please don't flame the shit out of me** *****kowtow several times*.**

**Also, the Ranking of the Supernatural world in terms of overall power is as follows:  
(The Beast Class, Omni Class, and the Supreme class are from The Fourth Beast By LonelyDreamer00)**  
**(Also the Names next to the Class are not put in any particular order of power)  
**  
The Beast class – Trihexa, Great Red, Ophis

The Omni class – Biblical God, Lucifer, Trimurti (Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma)

Supreme class – Amaterasu, Indra, Amun-Ra, Hades, Fenfir

Heavenly Dragons Class- Heavenly Dragons

Superclass –(2 Dragonic like Wings for Devils/Angels/Fallen) Sirzechs, Ajuka, Rizevim, Thor, Set

God King Class- Odin, Zeus, Samual Etc...

High God- Loki, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, Apollo, Ares Etc...

God Class- Normal/Minor Gods, Hermes, Dionysus, etc..

Dragon King Class- Tiamat-Vrita etc...

Leader Class- 12 wings- Micheal, Gabrial, Materon, Azazel, Falbium, Serafall, Grayfia

Ultimate Class-8 Wings- Vali(Start of Series),

High Class- 6 Wings

Mid Class- 4 Wings-

Low Class-2 Wings- Rias, Issei, Akeno


	3. Chapter 3-The Queen of Hero

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naru...ahh why the heck do I keep saying this, of course, I don't fucking own anything.**_

Edit: I changed the description of the ring because like an idiot I wrote the rings color as gold instead of sliver(I know stupid fucking mistake). Next update should be September by the latest.

"Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
**"Sealed beings for godlike beings talking"**  
**'Sealed begins or godlike beings thinking'**_**  
**_

_**Chapter 3- The Queen of Hero's.  
#The Cresent Star#**_

* * *

Peace.

Freedom from disturbance; tranquility, or a state or period in which there is no war or a war has ended. Peace is a concept that humans have strived for since the beginning of time. A concept of a world where there are no more wars, conflict, or needless death. A concept where hatred is something that is nonexistent. It's a wonderful dream to strive for.

And that's what it is exactly. A dream...No a fools dream.

As long as there are people human or non-human there will always be conflict, there will always be hatred, and there will be always war. For if there are people that strive for peace, there will also be people who strive for conflict.

Ashura and Hagoromo were fools to think Love was the answer for peace. Why? Simple love can breed hatred, for what is love without hatred?

Indra was a fool to think power was the answer for peace. Subjecting people with power to make them obedient enough, is stupid. History shows us that when tyrants subject a mass amount of people to there tyranny they rebel to fight for there freedom.

Nagato was a fool to think fear was the answer for peace. For just like Indra, fear could lead to people being desperate and fight back against their oppressor, just like a cornered animal will fight even if the odds are against them.

And I was a fool to think that peace is even possible.

* * *

**Japan, Tokyo **  
**Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Club. **  
**June 23rd, 2019 12 AM.**

In a well Victorian styled refurbished room, a unique set of people sat, judging by their expressions and body language they were quite worried.

Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex, and Sirzechs Lucifer were the most worried of the bunch, in fact, Lady Phenex hands were shaking minutely.

What prompted Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex worrying was quite obvious, but what got the Crimson Satan himself to get worried is quite complex.

You see the Super Devil wasn't just worried for his Wife's, and Sister's health, but also worried for what implications would happen if they get caught. Now while Micheal and Gabriel are reasonable enough to not declare war on the devil faction, in fact, it would be the smart decision, as declaring war on two of the strongest beings in existence is basically declaring suicide on oneself.

The same however couldn't be said on to the rest of the angel matter how tightly of an influence a leader has on his subjects, there will be always the foolish and the crazy devoted. Thus in the end even if there will be no war, there will be conflict, and death on both sides something the Crimson Satan does not want to happen.

'Why is it taking this long to retrieve one kid, It shouldn't be taking this long for Grayfia or even Beowulf let alone Souji to capture a measly 16-year old baby Phenex' Sirzechs mused.

'The best he could be is being High-Class in power, something that Grayfia alone could handle quite easily, let alone her being backed up by Beowulf and Souji with Rias and rest being nonsensical to the retrieval' Sirzehcs pondered further.

Sirzechs gave Lord Phenex a side glare ' There must be something special about him to warrant him to be adopted by the adoption ritual'

While the Crimson Satan was musing, Lord and Lady Phenex were getting increasingly worried about their son's health, As unlike their other children, Naruto had not received any kind of formal training from their family and he was holed up in a place which was very hostile for any devil. Lest not forget that he is quite literally under one of the most protected holy places of course.

They also had so many questions for him, and they expected an answer. What kind of son just leaves one day without leaving any kind of good explanation? Definitely not a good one. They were already incredibly disappointment for having a son like Riser. He was way too arrogant and had every possible bad habit a juvenile can have. Plus it had really hurt them to see their only son just up and leave without any warning, hell even his older sister give them a month advance when she left to go train.

Of course, let's not mention the rest of Rias's peerage, to say they were not worried, is like saying the earth is flat. Koneko, Kiba, and Asia were all incredibly worried for their King, Queen, and Pawn, Hell poor Asia was even praying for them to come back safe, even though it's causing her pain.

After a heart wrenching, blood pressure intensifying allotted time passed, a bright crimson light invaded the room of the Occult Research Club, with the Gremory magic circle appearing on the ground.

'Finally' was the collective thought throughout the room.

Though their thoughts came to a screeching halt when they saw the condition of the 6 members who were responsible for the retrieval of Naruto Phenex.

Starting my the least injured came Souji he looked, well...he looked fine, just exhausted.

After him, was Issei, he mostly had some scuffle marks with some bruising on his face and hands, nothing that a week of recuperating couldn't fix, though because he is a devil he would probably be fine by tomorrow morning. Of course, that's if you're talking just about his physical health, psychology though? Well lets, just say that he's gonna have a lot of nightmares from here on out.

Next came, Akeno still unconscious, and being carried by Beowulf, she looked terrible, her hair was disheveled, she had a large gash on her forehead, a busted lip, and several large bruises all over her hands and feet the places where she mostly fell on.

Subsequently came Rias, minus the disheveled appearance that everybody has, she was by far the worst injured of the young-devils. She had multiple bruises all over her body, a busted lip, and what looked like a severe case of exhaustion.

After Rias, came Beowulf, though unlike Rias were his only injury that was visible was on his shoulder from when Naruto stabbed him with Kusanagi, what set him off from the rest of the injured was that his wound would just not close no matter how many times he tried to heal it, admittedly his healing skills weren't that great but still it should have at least closed the wound by a bit, Thus his wound was still bleeding quite heavily.

And the Last and the most injured of the group was the Ultimate Queen herself, to summarize her state of being, let's just say that if you combine Rias and Akeno's injured state you get what Grayfia state looked like just worse, though thankfully she woke up from her unconscious state.

'*What the fuck happened?' was the general thought for those seated in the Occult Research Club. Though judging by his now crimson red eyes Sirzechs looked like he would blow a casket any second now, from seeing his baby sis, and his wife conditions, but he controlled his emotions to calm down after a couple of seconds have passed

Understandably the rest of Rias's peerage were quite alarmed after seeing the terrible condition of their King, Queen, and Pawn, but before they could run towards them and help them, Sirzechs stopped them with a glare. All of them got the message.

'It was not the time to let emotions control you.' was the message received.

After everybody got out of there initial shock they noticed another person standing next to the other six.

He had Golden Blonde hair that looked to be the same color as molten gold styled with two side bangs that reach his jaw, he had Royal blue eyes that looked to be like the ocean themselves, he reached 6'1 feet in height with a hybrid body type of a martial artist and a swimmer, best of both worlds with equal speed and strength. All in all, a very handsome man probably more or equal to Sirzechs, though his clothing helped with his charm as he wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak showing the phenex clan's crest on his back.

'He must be Naruto Phenex.' Narrowing his eyes Sirzechs thought.

The second Lady Phenex saw Naruto, she ran towards him and gave him a tight slap on his right cheek and then hugged the life out of him. She was crying tears of happiness, finally after a decade her son was returned back to her for her this was the happiest day.

Nobody dared to interrupt them, not even Sirzechs. Even he knew not to poke the Mama-Bear.

"I missed you, Mother," Naruto said with a genuine smile, Sure he was glad to be home, but he was overjoyed to see his mother.

"You have grown a lot, when I first met you, you were like only 2.5 ft., but now you are easily around 6ft in height." Lady Phenex said with pride.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Naruto replied with a sweatdrop.

Rias watched this scene and even she felt a little sad for Lady Phenex and she also got to see Naruto in a new light. At present, he didn't seem like a guy who almost killed everyone on her peerage just a few minutes ago. It was like he was able to turn his emotions on and off like a switch. That thought scared her even more. He was acting like a killing machine back in Vatican City when he was beating the crap out of them now he was a loving son.

Rias gritted her teeth when she remembered her shameful defeat at the hands of Naruto. He took her down with a single hit and then proceeded to take down the rest of her peerage within second's right in front of her eyes.

She started to clench her fists so hard that it turned white. _'I was unable to do anything against him.'_

Issei was also lost to melancholy and his own powerlessness whereas Akeno was coming out of her unconscious.

Lord Phenex gave a nod to Naruto which meant _'Welcome back'_. Naruto returned the nod back and went to his father to have a little chat with him.

After a few minutes of small talk between father and son, Sirzechs donned a smile to cover his own restlessness and interrupted them and said

"Naruto-Kun would you mind going to another room with Rias's peerage? I would like to have some talk with your parents here." Sirzechs made it sound like a request but in fact, it was an order.

He also said it loud enough for everyone to hear it. Rias and her peerage had already started moving into another room.

Naruto always got annoyed when someone gave him any orders, he wasn't the type to follow orders but he didn't want to cause any more troubles, he was already in deep shit with the beating he gave to his retrieval team, and because of how long he left his family. That is why he complied.

After two minutes there were only the Phenex patriarchs, Sirzechs and his peerage were also present in the Occult Research Club Room.

"What do you want to talk about Sirzechs-san? I still have to ask so many things from my son." Retorted Lord Phenex, who clearly didn't want to have this conversation.

Sirzechs asked with a strict tone "Why did you adopt Naruto-Kun, Phenex-san? Adoption rarely ever happens in a family as powerful as yours, in fact, it is frowned upon, because of how dangerous it is."

Both Lord and Lady Phenex got incredibly nervous after Sirzechs asked the question, and they knew he was not going to budge until he got a satisfactory answer.

After some time they collected themselves and said "When we first met him he was bleeding incredibly and was unconscious in our garden, we thought that he was going to die but then miraculously his wounds started healing rapidly right in front of us like a Phoenix, and he also looked so much like a Phenex that we couldn't ignore it." Lord Phenex concluded with a sigh.

"After he woke up we questioned him about his wounds but he never told us anything the boy was too traumatized to say anything about the unfortunate incident." Added Lord Phenex.

"Then we adopted him into our family, and we were also in great need of a strong son, for us it was like heavens were being merciful. We have lots of hope for him." Said Lady Phenex with a calm tone but everyone could see the fire in her eyes.

"Clearly, your son is strong, he m-managed to defeat me, my King's Pawn, and his Knight easily enough whiles defeating my Sister and her peerage with no difficulty," Grayfia replied with a chilly tone.

"That is not possible, he received no kind of formal education or training from our family, he shouldn't be strong enough to defeat a group of devils with such a promising future, let alone a Stan-Class being and two Ultimate class beings." Lady Phenex pressed since the logic was found.

Lord Phenex was now petting his chin and was trying to make sense of the situation since it was deteriorating by the second. _'Something might have happened to Naruto during his self-imposed exile.'_

"Before we make any kind of conclusions I. Beowulf, and Souji would like to debrief the mission, it will make the situation clear which will allow us to get to a rational decision." Suggested Grayfia with her usual stern maid mode.

Grayfia and Beowulf started to explain things which occurred in their last mission.

Phenex matron and Sirzechs first listened out in curiosity and then their eyebrows shot up because of astonishment on the Young Phenex's accomplishment.

"You got to be kidding me! Grayfia. Do you mean to say that he was able to defeat you, and an entire group of devils by himself?" Sirzechs asked with his jaw hanging on the ground. All facts pointed out that he shouldn't be this powerful. This raised even more questions.

"It's true Sirzechs-dono the kid's a monster in swordsmanship in fact I wager if we continued to fight with swordsmanship alone I would have been beaten to a pulp, and lets not get me started on the fact that he could have killed me the minute he clashed if he had used the sharp side of his blade instead of the backside." Souji the strongest knight in the underworld said.

Sirzechs, Lord and Lady Phenex eyes widened at Souji statement.

Sirzechs thought that some angels might have interfered for this much damage to happen but clearly, that was not the case.

Lord and Lady Phenex were left speechless. They only had one thought _'What have you been doing for the last 10 years Naruto-Kun?'_

"He was able to take us down systematically by using only his physical prowess, and his holy sword. I believe he was using the legendary Kusanagi. That in itself raises a lot of alarms." Beowulf said with a grave and shameful tone since he was again reminded of his quick defeat against that monster of a Phenex.

Sirzechs was thinking of various scenarios to take care of the situation and he was drawing a blank but one thing was clear this kid should be put under surveillance no matter what. _'He is so much of a threat, we know nothing about him.'_

After the Biblical God's death, some devils showed some affinity to light magic but to able to wield something like Kusanagi was an entirely new thing. Kusanagi alone in terms of holy power is as powerful as Excalibur, lets not forget that it's also a demonic blade said to rival Gram in terms of demonic power, on top of that it's incredibly sharp said to be able to cut anything even space itself, while also having the added benefit of being poisonous enough to kill anything it cuts. So anyone wielding that blade is already a big threat in itself, an immortal phenex devil wielding that blade though is even more terrifying.

"You could've easily avoided the problem by just asking him to come back with you home. Why didn't you do that Grayfia?" asked Sirzechs to satiate his growing curiosity because she didn't act like a good leader, which was unlike her. He would often make bad decisions but Grayfia never made an uneducated move.

Now all attention was on her, even Beowulf was looking at her for an answer.

Grayfia gave a tired sigh "It was because of his magical power." She stated.

"What about his magical power?" questioned Lord Phenex.

"It was humongous, exponentially greater than mine which easily puts him in the High Satan level at least though I sensed his power to be in the Super-Devil realm though I am not sure if I sensed his sword or Naruto's power, so the second I sensed such massive reserves, the mission was no longer just a retrieval but this mission gained another objective which was to gather intelligence on our target." Explained Grayfia to the best of her ability.

Now all of them were dumbfounded after hearing Grayfia say that, to hear someone so young have such reserves for magic. It was unreal, both of the parents were incredibly proud and at the same time, their son's unreal progress raised alarms on their conscience and mind. Since power came with a price tag.

"I also have reasons to believe that what he showed us in Vatican City barely scraped the true depth of his power, since he didn't use any kind of magic against us and even then if not for me none of us would have come back alive." Added Grayfia with a grave tone.

"He is the strongest Phenex, in the recent history of Phenex family. He is stronger than Phenex-san's oldest son Ruval Phenex. One thing which I am absolutely sure of his immense physical capabilities which he demonstrated in our fight. To tell the truth, it was more of a massacre than a fight." Said Beowulf with a shame clearly visible in his voice. "I second that, while also adding that his Swordsmanship is at probably greater than mine," Souji added.

"We also don't have any idea of the identity of his peerage members," Beowulf added since he was pretty sure this Naruto kid's companions were anything but powerful.

Sirzechs and Grayfia were now thinking of all the changes the Phenex's youngest son would bring and they didn't like it. Naruto was a variable of which they had no idea whatsoever. Everything about him was shrouded in a veil of mystery and whatever they were able to procure about him were made on half reliable facts. This made them uneasy.

The Parents of Naruto were glad for his achievements in the last decade. At present they didn't care about anything since after a long time their son was home. That's all mattered. They didn't want to think too much and ruin the joyous mood. Nevertheless, their mood was ruined by Sirzechs and his Queen's next statement.

"Your firstborn son is soon going to be promoted to the Ultimate-Class Devil, whilst his twin sister based on her Twin's power should also be as powerful as him and then suddenly you claim to have a younger son who appears donning the colors of Phenex proudly on his back." Said Sirzechs with a suspicious undertone.

"….who is at present considered as strong as a High-level Satan, no matter how you see it Phenex Clan will be receiving a lot of attention in the future." Finished Grayfia for her king with the same undertone.

After hearing that Lord Phenex gritted his teeth and fire started coming out from the entirety of his being and he snarled "Are you accusing us of his disappearance? Do you think I would do that to my own son? Banish him and tell him not to return until he is strong enough."

Even Lady Phenex's eyes were now as cold as ice._ 'How dare he insinuate something like that!?'_

Sirzechs brought both of his hand in an upright position to show that he surrendered and didn't mean any disrespect by bringing his thoughts into open "I mean no such thing, Phenex-san, but you have to agree that Phenex-san your son's timing appears suspicious, and other families might feel threatened by it. They might take actions which might be unsavory."

After hearing Sirzechs say that he calmed down but the atmosphere was still tense in the Occult Research Club.

Sirzechs really didn't mean any harm, but he had to be sure about some things since this man was going to marry his baby sister, and as far as first impressions go, Naruto really didn't get any points for that from Rias.

At present Rias might hate Naruto more than Riser for nearly killing her pawn. Naruto didn't just try to kill Issei but he went further and humiliated him. Rias considered her peerage a part of her family and to nearly loose Issei to her so-called future husband might have really shaken her core.

'_What a mess has this turned out to be!?'_ thought Sirzechs.

"Maybe we can talk to the man himself later, this will clear most of the misconceptions." Suggested Lord Phenex. He really wanted to be just done with this mess.

Sirzechs nodded his head, clearly taking a liking to the idea. Talking might clear things in this situation.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the other room of the Club.**

Naruto followed the rest of the Rias peerage to the room next to Occult Research Club. All of the peerage members were looking at him with suspicion even a small blonde girl was glaring at him but it looked more cute than intimidating.

The blonde girl started healing everybody with her Sacred Gear Twilight Healing. She started healing with Akeno who was coming in and out of her unconscious and according to Naruto was on the verge of waking up because of the moans she was making.

'_Her Sacred Gear is interesting.'_ Though Naruto for a moment.

Rias was trying her best to ignore Naruto, since she didn't know how she felt about him, with his parents he acted like a decent being, but when he was fighting he didn't show any kind of emotion. It was as if nothing mattered. She didn't want to admit it but she was scared of him. He wasn't normal even by their standards.

Naruto knew that he had to clear somethings with Rias or else they will get worse with time. In other words, he decided to apologize for kicking their ass back in Vatican City.

"Rias-san, can we talk for a minute? I need to resolve some matters with you and your peerage for that matter." Asked Naruto with a kind smile. He didn't want to intimidate her, it will bring no benefits whatsoever.

Rias turned around and stared at Naruto right into his eyes and said with a chilly tone "I am listening…."

Akeno had already woken up after getting healed by Asia and now Issei was also watching the proceedings with great interest.

"I don't want to delay this, but I am sorry for hurting you and your peerage back in my base. I thought you were an enemy and I did what I had to do defend myself." Naruto said sincerely.

Rias gritted her teeth and said "You could have easily subdued us but you came with the intent to kill. If not for my brother's knight all of us would have died because of you."

Issei also agreed with Buchou with this one, he could have easily subdued us "B-Buchou is right, someone like you could have easily subdued us. Why come up with the intent to kill?" Though he shuttered at the beginning because of his fear of Naruto.

'_She and her peerage are incredibly annoying. My patience is running thin.'_ Thought Naruto with barely restraining anger but he decided to endure. He was no longer the boy who made decisions based on his emotions. He was taught better by his teachers.

"First of all, if I came at you with the intent to kill none of you would've been alive except Grayfia. She is strong but not strong enough to protect you and fight me at the same time." Naruto said with a calm tone.

Issei also got angry on the last statement but not because of Naruto, it was him and his own powerlessness to do anything against him. He clenched his fists so hard that his hands turned white. He still remembered how Naruto destroyed him, it was like he was playing around. Even though he wasn't going to make his apologizing for any easy.

"You did try to kill me with your sword." Mentioned Issei with an accusing tone.

Now everybody was looking at Naruto for an answer "I didn't try to kill you Sekiryuutei, I was just going to maim you. At best you would have lost a limb or two, then I would have tortured you for some answers." Replied Naruto with a sheepish expression. Though he was actually going to kill him, the only reason as to why he is even saying he isn't is to not make more enemies then he has already, having God-Like beings of power after you are already a hassle no need in adding more enemies to the list.

Everybody had a sweatdropped, thinking that killing would have been better than torture.

Issei's face paled after hearing what Naruto was going to do to him. _'He is crazy!'_

Rias wanted to give a piece of her mind but before she could say anything Naruto said "I even gave you enough time to explain yourselves before our little altercation. If you would've explained yourselves then nothing of this sort would've happened. Why didn't you do that Rias-san?"

Rias blushed like a tomato and remembered what she was doing at that time. She was checking him out. Rias spluttered a lot of times trying to give a reason but ended up embarrassing herself.

'_I am the one at fault here.'_ Thought an embarrassed Rias.

"Ara Buchou, he is right. Anyways none of us were harmed, there are just some bruises." Said Akeno with her usual playful tone. _'He was going to torture Issei, he really must know some techniques. I hope he will teach me.'_

Naruto saw a blushing Akeno and said with honey-like voice "Thank you for being so understanding. I really appreciate it."

Akeno blushed even harder.

Rias had a massive tick mark above her head, Naruto was ignoring her but then he turned around "look it doesn't have to be like this. I know we started on a wrong foot but give me another chance. Let me make it up to you Rias-san." Naruto said with the same sincere tone.

Rias blushed a cherry red and she spluttered again but she managed to say measly "OK"

Issei was crying anime tears in the background because Naruto managed to solve a tough situation just by using sweet words. _'He is just like Kiba, in that regards. Bastard!'_

"Where are the changing rooms, I would like to change into something which will not draw so much attention." Asked Naruto.

"Changing rooms are right around the corner," said Rias while at the same time pointing to the direction to the changing room.

Naruto gave a nod and vanished to the changing rooms in Occult Research Club.

After some time Sirzechs and the Phenex matrons entered the room of the younger Devils followed by the members of the Sirzechs peerage which included Grayfia and Beowulf.

"Where is Naruto-Kun?" asked Lady Phenex.

Before Rias could answer her Naruto voiced himself from Sirzechs back.

"I am right here Kaa-san." Replied Naruto with a cherry tone.

Naruto was wearing a white shirt with wrinkle-free black pants and he was also wearing a black blazer which looked incredibly good on him, he had also on black dress shoes with a silver buckle. He kept 2 of the shirt's button open to show a little of his well-sculpted chest. He also had a necklace on which had Emerald chapped cylinder hanging on it the one giving to him by his grandmother and worn by the first Hokage, on his left hand he had a gold Rolex watch.

Rias and Akeno immediately blushed after watching him in such formal attire. He looked handsome and fierce at the same time.

'_He said he didn't want to attract any attention, as if his present clothing helps him!'_ thought Rias with her still furious blush

Sirzechs thought were running on an entirely opposite direction as compared to Rias.

'_I didn't even sense him.' _Sirzechs thought gravely but nevertheless maintained his bubbly personality.

"Naruto-san we would like to have a conversation with you later, maybe we can do it in the Underworld?"

Naruto gave a nod "I would like that, it's about time that I returned back to my home. I want to feel her very beating heart." Said Naruto showing some of his enthusiasm.

"Let's do that." Lord Phenex clapped his hands and a teleportation circle of the Phenex family appeared beneath the feet of Naruto and Sirzechs peerage and they vanished from the Occult Research Club leaving only Rias and her peerage.

* * *

**Phenex Mansion. Underworld.**

Lord Phenex teleported himself and his companions to his study room in the Phenex mansion to get some answers from his wayward son.

Lord Phenex's study was very extravagant with a teak deck and a small mini-bar in the corner of the room filled with the most exotic scotches in the underworld. The study room was archaic in nature and had big windows which had a brilliant view of thick trees and nature in general. There was also a dartboard attached to the front wall of the desk and some darts were attached to it.

Naruto made his way to the minibar and poured himself half a glass of raw whiskey with only ice and started taking some sips from it and started playing with a dart which was there in the minibar.

"So let's get to the point and tell me what you want to know but keep in mind that I won't be answering all of your questions." Naruto's cheery tone instantly changing into a stone-cold and stern one.

Everyone was a little surprised to see a sudden change in his behavior but nevertheless asked their questions starting with Lady Phenex.

"Where were you all these years?" Lady Phenex asked with a concerned tone.

Naruto gave a small smile, his mother always knew how to make him calm "I was in a lot of places. Budapest, Prague, Vatican City, Kyoto, Germany, Egypt, India, Olympus, the list goes on…."

Everybody's eyes widened when Naruto mentioned the last place. Olympus is a place where the Greek Gods resided. Nobody was allowed to just enter there on a whim.

"What were you doing in Olympus Naruto-Kun?" Lady Phenex asked again before anyone else could. Everyone could clearly see that she was worried. 'Fuck, should have said New York instead of Olympus, Now I have to go an explain why I was there, hey at least I said Germany instead of Asgard that would have been an even more clusterfuck to explain, and don't get me started on India and Egypt that would have been an even more clusterfuck to explain' Naruto thought.

"I was on a mission for Lord Zeus, can't give the details they are classified." Said Naruto with a stern tone before Sirzechs could question him further.

"Why did you leave us in the first place Naruto-Kun? We were heartbroken, we had every reason to believe that you were already dead." This time it was Lord Phenex who demanded answer with a sad face, clearly, his old age was catching up to him. Though he looked to be in his thirties he was over a millennia-old.

"I am sorry for doing that, I would like to give a decent reason but the truth is I wanted to become strong but at the same time I also wanted to visit different places and learn new things, and I know that this reason is not enough to satisfy you, and for that I am sorry." Replied Naruto and he was clearly serious, though honestly, the reason he left was that he had to remaster all his power because of the boost he gained when absorbed all the tailed beasts thus making him the technically the ten-tails, he also had to master his new powers he gained from his brother, the others he gained from the tailed-beast, his new magical powers and on top of that he had to find his peerage.

This time Lord Phenex showed some anger "We could have easily provided with all kinds of training you needed to make yourself stronger….." Naruto raised his right hand stopped his father before he could speak any further

"No, you could have never made me as powerful as I am today, even you know that. My strength is a strength which is achieved by being in numerous life and death situation. No kind of training can give me that, in last 10 years I had a goal…"

"What was it?" asked Sirzechs barely concealing his curiosity about the enigma this Naruto Phenex is.

"To Survive and flourish. To do this I had to become someone else, I had to become something else." Finished Naruto with a calm tone.

"The only reason I survived this endeavor was because of you two…." Naruto points at his parents "You both gave me the strength because I knew that you both loved me and no matter how much of trouble I am in I always had a place to return back to. My Home….." by this point even Naruto had some stray tears rolling down his cheek.

Lady Phenex ran to her son and gave him a huge hug, Lord Phenex also followed his wife and also gave him a hug.

"Your home now," said the Parents of Naruto together.

'_What a brave boy!? Doing something like this takes strength. No wonder he is so powerful at such a young age.'_ These were the similar thoughts which were running in both Sirzechs and his Queen. -

* * *

**_Tokyo, Japan._**  
**_Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Club._**  
**_The Next day._**

In a well-decorated room, sat one Rias Gremory. She appeared to be in thinking quite deeply, judging by the frown marring her face.

Suddenly with her keen devil hearing, she heard two sets of footsteps making there way to the front door. Though she didn't give it much thought as it is a normal occurrence to have people going in and out of the occult research club, especially when her friend visits for there daily cheese matches.

After a couple of seconds passed the door opened to a sight of a two beautiful woman entering the room.

The first to enter was Sona Sitri or better known as in the human world as Sona Shitori. Sona is a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes and standing at 5 feet 5 inches she was quite a beauty. The second to enter was her queen Tsubaki Shinra. Tsubaki was also a young bespectacled woman though she was noticeably taller then her king standing at a height of 5feet 7 inches, and with her long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromia eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye she is quite a beauty.

"You seem to be quite deep in your thoughts Rias," Sona stated with a frown.

Sona Stiri, or better known as Shitori Sōna in the human world, was the younger sister of the Maou Leviathan, She is the president of the Student Council in Kuoh Academy, but in Underworld, she was known as the Heiress to the Sitri Family who is one of the most powerful families in the underworld.

They had the rank 'Prince' in the Underworld.

"Hello, Sona I am just thinking about the recent events" Rias greeted Sona.

"Is it Naruto Phenex-san who is eating your mind right now?" asked Sona with a raised eyebrow.

Rias's eye widened and she comically pointed at her friend and asked her rather loudly "How do you know about him?"

"It's hard to not know about him. You might not be informed about this but at present, all the attention is concentrated on the Phenex Family. Their oldest son is going to be promoted to the Ultimate-Class Devil and then rumors of their youngest son to be as strong as a Satan is going around…..and finally I heard from my Sister about your impending engagement with Naruto-san….Do you want to talk about it?" Sona asked the last part wryly since she wasn't sure that whether she would be of any help to Rias.

She wasn't exactly known for relationship advice, in fact, she might be the worst person to talk about it.

"I am so glad that you asked, to tell the truth, I am happy that I got rid of my engagement with Riser…."

Sona gave a nod and encouraged her to continue.

"….but I am not sure how I feel about Naruto-san. You should have seen him Sona, when I first met him we got into an altercation…..and then he proceeded to take down my Brothers Pawn and took down the entirety of my peerage within seconds like we didn't even matter." Said Rias with a worried expression, it was hard for her to forget those eyes when Naruto attacked them. They had no emotions in them whatsoever, they were chips of ice, so cold that they would freeze the underworld in a moment's notice.

Sona raised an eyebrow when she heard her friend talk about Naruto Phenex, she didn't know that Rias was responsible for the retrieval of Naruto Phenex.

'_So, he is really that strong despite being the same age as us. I didn't quite believe my sister when she said that!' _Sona thought with a frown.

Rias decided to continue from where she left off "…..then when he met his Parents, he was so soft and caring, I could see it in his eyes that he really loved them and he wanted to protect them no matter what happened. In the end, I am still not sure whether I want to spend the rest of my life with him…Everything about him is a mystery."

Sona closed her eyes and started contemplating about the situation to help her friend and rival.

"I also have a meeting to attend today with the Phenex Family. They want to renegotiate the terms of marriage with the Gremory family. Personally, I would rather not get married, until I get to know the other participant better." Concluded Rias with a sigh.

After looking into the situation Sona gave a smirk to Rias "Last time when your marriage with Riser was announced, you were downright enraged but this time you are too…calm. Do you have some sort of crush on Naruto-san?"

Rias face turned cheery red after her friend's accusation, she spluttered from a few seconds but was not able to say anything.

Sona just gave a small mirthful chuckle for her friend's misfortune whereas Rias just glared at her childhood friend.

Before the fight between them could escalate any further, Akeno made her presence known. She arrived using a teleportation circle

"Buchou, the preparations are done, we can move out to the Phenex mansion for the meeting. It would be better if we move out as soon as we can." Akeno said with a serious voice.

Rias gave a stiff nod which meant that she agreed with Akeno.

Sona just gave an understanding sigh "All the best, Rias I hope that the meeting is fortunate for you."

Rias just nodded back and disappeared with her Queen from the Occult Research Club using a teleportation circle.

* * *

**70,000 Feet Above Japan, Tokyo.**

An enormous fortress capable of housing thousands of people, assembled with systematically ordered floating masses, covered in floors of marble, stone balconies, many pillars, and every kind of plant life entangled and intertwined over the construct in a manner that could only be described as a "unification of unsightly disorder and luxurious beauty."

In one of the of thousands of rooms in the fortress. Layed two individuals on the King-sized bed. One of the individuals was a golden-haired man. He was currently on his back while a golden-haired female was draped over him with her face between his neck. The golden-haired woman was currently naked with her golden necklace and bracelets being the only things on her body, she had a number of red tattoos all over her upper body, while her eyes were closed right now, her eye color is very unusual with it being crimson red, and her pupils looked like a cat's pupil.

After a couple of seconds have passed the golden-haired man began to wake up from his slumber.

Yawing the Naruto opened his bright blue eyes. After a couple of seconds adjusting to the light, Naruto looked down to the sight of the golden-haired woman sleeping peacefully. Being careful as to not wake her up Naruto simply phased right through the bed and through the floor of the bedroom. only to reappear in front of the bed again.

Walking to his nightstand next to the bed, Naruto checked his phone to see the time, Putting his phone back down on the nightstand, and seeing that he still had about an hour and a half to get to the meeting being held at the Phenex Mansion, he decided to take a shower.

After thirty minutes had passed, Naruto walked out of the bathroom, his hair still wet, though fully dressed in a black, leather jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath. With dark blue, denim jeans held up by a simple brown belt, with a silver chain attached from the belt to his back pocket, additionally, he was also wearing black boots to top off the rest of his outfit**(Mikoto Suoh Outfit)**, Naruto also wore his emerald cylinder-shaped necklace, on his left hand he had his golden Rolex watch with two silver rings one on his pinky finger and the other on this index finger, on his right hand he wore a strange sliver ring with a white gem on it. The ring was giving off a ghastly aura, it was as if death itself was inside ring. Finally Naruto was also wearing an upside-down silver cross earring on his left ear**(Cadis Etrama Di Raizel earing)**.

Looking around and seeing that his female companion was still sleeping, knowing that he still had an hour before the meeting, Naruto decided to let her sleep some more before waking her up. Turning to walk towards the door to leave, Naruto was suddenly stopped by two hands enveloping him from behind and two soft mountains squishing themselves on his back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Blinking Naruto said" Ohh~ so you were awake all this time Gil-Chan"

"Of course I was awake, you dummy, do you think I would let you just walk away after the night we had yesterday without having morning sex?" was the reply from the now identified Golden-haired women.

"Sorry to disappoint you Gilgamesh, but I need to get going" Naruto responded.

"I don't believe it! What's so important that the Naruto Phenex himself turned down sex for, are you sure you're alright you never turned down sex before?"

"Well, when you're meeting your parents after such a long time, it kinda makes having sex before meeting them awkward ."

"So it's today huh..."

"Indeed I wasn't going to wake you up but since your already awake, I need you to go to a meeting in the Phenex Manor. Even I don't know what the meeting is about but I will come sometime later. I have some work in Switzerland."

Turning around to face her and in the process transferring her into his embrace, Naruto let his hands glide until resting on her plump naked butt, grabbing one of her ass cheeks, causing her to moan, Naruto loving kissed her, turning her to a withering mess, before releasing her and readying a magic circle.

"No fair you can't just do that and just leave Naruto, besides I told you that besides sex no kisses until you let me meet the rest of your peerage, what kinda queen doesn't get to meet her King's peerage!" Gilgamesh shouted blushing at the fact that she was turned to putty in his hands.

"I don't know about that you seemed to like it, and don't worry too much about the peerage you will meet them in time, actually I think my Rook just finished his mission you should meet him today" Naruto replied before being encased in flames and teleporting.

'Tsk, if I wasn't so madly in love of you Naruto I would have made you sleep on the couch ' Thought Gilgamesh annoyed, Before leaving to get ready to teleport to the Phenex Manor**.  
**

* * *

**One Hour later**  
**Phenex Manor, Underworld.**

In a large castle, greater in size to that of the Gremory mansion, surrounded by multiple towers with flames protruding around at the top, with the Phenex family crest emblem on the front tower. In the main room sat Lord and Lady Phenex with Sirzechs and his wife Grayfia, Lord and Lady Gremory, Rias and the rest of her peerage were sitting comfortably in the sofas of the living room in the Phenex Manor.

"It seems that both of your sons are late, Lord Phenex, are they planning to make an appearance today?" Lord Gremory asked in a joking manner but you can see that he was quite serious, he got information that the Phenex Family had an even younger son then Riser from Sirzechs.

And because of that son, the marriage circumstance between Riser and Rias were changed, Thus it was absolutely necessary that they go through all the required meeting to get to an agreement in which satisfied both the parties.

Though it was a relief to know that according to Sirzechs, the younger son was way better compared to Riser, but even though it was a relief to know that the phenex youngest isn't a bastard of the highest caliber, it didn't calm his worries by much, He wanted to meet the devil in question face to face, so that he himself could ascertain to what kind of devil Naruto Phenex is.

While Rias and her peerage looked stoic, deep inside they were in turmoil

For Rias, this meeting was going to decide her future, and that scared her beyond anything else, because she didn't know how the meeting was going to proceed, Issei didn't want Rias to get married because well...for obvious reasons, and Akeno and the rest of the peerage were worried for their King's Fate

After a while, a bright light invaded the Phenex's living room, with the Phenex's family magical circle appearing on the floor. Soon a wall of flames appeared with two figures inside the flames after the flames died done, the two devils figures were revealed to be none other then Riser Phenex and his Queen Yubelluna also known as the bomb queen.

"Mother you called Riser, what do you want," Riser asked disrespectfully, but when he looked around the room and saw Rias he gave a grin.

"Oh My! Rias-Chan, have you come to visit your future husband Riser? I would have never thought that you would initiate these sort of is glad!" Said Riser with a lecherous expression.

Yubelluna eyed Rias and then gave a smirk.

Rias sneered with disgust and snarled " I am not here for you! Riser!"

Hearing what Rias said to him Riser started to release his magic power glowing orange as his magic coated his very being, with orange hot fire surrounding his form, it would seem like he would attack any moment, but before he could even move, Lord Phenex growled clearly beyond angry at his son to illicit such as reaction from the normally composed lord.

Hearing his father growl Riser immediately stopped himself, and with a 'Tch' to show his displeasure, he stopped glowing with magic power.

Wanting to diffuse the situation Sirzechs made small talk to lighten the mood "Maa Maa…..Phenex Ojii-san please control yourselves. These young devils are always hot-blooded."

Giving a nervous chuckle to show their obvious discomfort, Lord and Lady Gremory were glad that this man wasn't going to marry their daughter. They already had a plan to annul the contract between Rias and Riser, but with the reveal of the Phenex family having a third son, they would not have to take any action to see this contract broken, though they hoped that this Naruto Phenex would be better than his older brother.

'_This man is not good for Buchou.'_ Issei thought with disgust and had every intention to blast the 'Yakitori'. He completely ignored the fact that he himself is quite similar to Riser.

The rest of Rias peerage had similar thoughts, with Koneko even breaking her stoic expression to glare at Riser showing her displeasure.

Before the tension could rise any further, a teleportation circle from the Phenex Family appeared.

'_So Naruto is finally here.'_ Rias thought eagerly but she was surprised to see that it wasn't Naruto but instead it was a beautiful woman. A very beautiful woman.

Appearing out of the teleportation circle, Giglgamesh appeared, wearing a black shirt that covered only her breasts with her under breasts jutting out from underneath the shirt, showing her red tattoos that spaned all over her upper body. On her lower body, she wore only her lower part of her golden armor. **_(Search Female Gilgamesh in your search bar.)_**

Now everybody's attention was on Gilgamesh.

The second Sirzechs and Grayfia's eyes went towards the Crismon eyed woman their eyes widened because they knew the said woman too well. She was Gilgamesh, The Golden Queen, The Oldest Hero, The Queen of Heroe's, The Orginal Godslayer, The Oldest Queen, The Wedge of Heaven, The Strongest Demigod, and a number of other titles.

Gilgamesh alone could probably destroy the whole underworld, and that's without her using her greatest treasure EA.

'_What the hell is she doing here?'_ thought Grayfia and Sirzechs with a frantic expression but they didn't show any emotions outside.

Riser and Issei started eyeing the woman with their trademark lecherous expression but didn't make any moves to hit on the woman.

Though Lord and Lady Phenex were quite nervous, scratch that they were beyond frantic seeing Gilgamesh appearing in their manor, Their guts were telling them that Naruto was responsible for this.

Lord and Lady Germeory though were scared out of there bejesus, though they didn't show it.

"What a pleasure? I never expected to meet the Crimson Satan and his Queen outside of the battlefield." Gilgamesh said in a teasing tone.

Last time when Gilgamesh and Grayfia met it didn't end well for the Ultimate Queen, actually, let's just say the Ultimate Queen got fucked.

Snorting to hide her nervousness Grayfia just asked" What are you doing her Gilgamesh-sama? What business could you possibly have in the underworld."

Gilgamesh gave a smirk that just increased the nervousness in the Phenex Manor " Didn't you see the Phenex Teleportation circle that I arrived by? I am here on the behalf of my King Naruto Phenex. He will be a little late since he had some other commitments to attend to." With that Gilgamesh dropped the bomb to the already tense situation.

Hearing this the normal stoic Grayifa eyes widened into epic proportions, Clearly, even after all of her mental capacity, she couldn't believe that The Oldest Hero would ever follow someone let alone a devil.

_'No way! This is Gilgamesh her pride is astronomical that even when the Mesopotamian God's told her to bow to them, she refused, to claim fealty to someone let alone someone like Naruto is impossible, I was too quick to deem Naruto as a none threat!'_

"You are that Bastard's Queen!" Riser snarled out.

The second Gilgamesh heard Riser bad-mouthing Naruto, the pressure in the room increased to astronomical levels. Cracks started to appear in the Phenex Mansion.

Rias and her peerage were on their knees barely breathing. Asia was already unconscious because of the incredible pressure of pure magic in the room. Riser Queen's Yubelluna was already panting like her life depended on it.

Sirzechs, Grayfia and the rest of the elder devils had a small bead of sweat of running through their forehead.

Rias didn't know what to do, for all her training she didn't have a clue how to handle such kind of pressure. Akeno was also in the same boat with Rias.

Kiba and Koneko were scared out of their mind. They had never fought an opponent like her and Gilgamesh wasn't even looking at them. Now, they felt pity for Riser who was having the whole brunt of her killing intent.

'_What is this feeling of death!?'_ Issei thought frantically. He was scared out of his mind.

Riser's eyes started watering and he nearly pissed his pants but then he controlled himself. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his brother's Queen. He just gave a defiant glare, though it looked like a puppy trying to look tough in front of a lion.

Gilgamesh gave a concerning cruel smirk " Your an ant in front of Naruto Mongrel!, disrespect him again I will step on you like an ant."

Riser gritted his teeth, he wanted to rampage but he controlled himself because he knew that Gilgamesh was serious in her threat.

The pressure which dominated the Phenex Manor lifted after Gilgamesh was done giving her punishment to Riser.

Lord and Lady Phenex just sighed and shook their head for Riser's stupidity.

Giving a nervous chuckle to diffuse the situation, Lord Gremory said " Well now that this small issue has been taken care of let's continue with this meeting"

Rias was incredibly intimidated by Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh was strong and incredibly beautiful woman much more so than her. It seemed like Naruto had a very high standard for his female companions. Rias was afraid that he would reject the marriage contract. For some reason, she didn't want Naruto to reject her.

Lady Gremory cleared her throat with a cough "Gligmesh-sama, we are here to discuss the marriage between the next Gremory heir and the youngest son of Phenex Family, Naruto Phenex-san, also the Phenex Family heir."

"**WHAT!?**" Hearing that Riser was beyond enraged, hearing that his brother not only is going to be engaged to Rias but also that he was made heir instead of him, sent him into a raged filled frenzy.

Before Riser could make the situation worse Lord Phenex gave him a glare which promised a lot of pain if he didn't shut his mouth.

Riser gritted his teeth and clenched his fists until it turned white because of the lack of blood.

Not liking what she heard, "Naruto isn't going to marry some Red-haired spoiled princess, and thus we can't accept this marriage proposal, see no need for _my_ king to be married at such young age" Gilgamesh gave Rias a menacing glare that would make even Hades shit his pants.

Gilgamesh stressing the word _my _didn't go unnoticed by anyone, and certainly not by Rias.

Though incredibly nervous by the glare she was receiving, and Rias being naive enough to not know who Gilgamesh is, Rias mustered up her courage and glared back to Gilgamesh with equal force. Who was she to decide Naruto's preferences? She wasn't going to let the marriage contract be annulled without a fight. Even if the opponent was Gilgamesh. If she didn't get to marry Naruto then she would be forced to marry the dirtbag Riser. She wasn't going to let that happen, though in the back of her mind something was telling her even if she wasn't going to marry Riser she would still fight to keep this marriage contract with Naruto.

Deciding to give Gilgamesh a piece of her mind, Rias opened her mouth to speak, but before she good even get out a syllable, someone interpreted her.

"Gil-chan is absolutely right, I see no need to married, as I am too young to be married at this moment, and marriage to you would be nothing more than a crutch which will drag me down, never mind that I am already in a relationship with multiple Woman, Gilgamesh being one of them." With that Naruto made his presence known.

Walking towards Gilgamesh he gave her a quick peck on the lips, that left her with a smile.

Jaws literally dropped.

Gilgamesh, probably one of the most beautiful women in all of creation, and one of the most powerful beings in the universe is in a relationship with someone, not just anyone at that but a devil of the Phenex Family, if news gets out about this...no when news gets out about this, literal Armageddon will commence.

While the young devils were surprised at the turn of events they didn't necessarily know who Gigamesh is so there reaction was more subdued than the adults, not to say they weren't shocked.

Issei was off course beside himself in envy and hatred, because this bishounen had someone such as Gilgamesh and if Naruto's comment was correct already had a Harem, his dream.

Rias though unlike Issei wasn't as childish in her thoughts. She inexplicably heartbroken barring, of course, her sudden rage at Giglemash for having Naruto, for some reason the second she heard Naruto say that this marriage contract will be nothing more than a crutch for him.

_'Is that what I am to him? What does he think of me? A crutch? something that will drag him down?' _she didn't know whether to be sad or angry. One thing was sure she didn't felt good when Naruto didn't accept this marriage. She didn't know why but something about Naruto attracted him a lot. Hell, she didn't mind if she is in a harem as long as she was with Naruto she was happy, but hearing him tell her that she would nothing but a crutch had really hurt her. Before she can reply and asking him if he really thought of her as a crutch Naruto moved towards his father.

On his shoulder, he had a small brown leather shoulder bag with a symbol of a Phenex circling a whirlpool in the middle of the bag in black and gold, the same symbol that was on his back the other day.

Naruto gave a small smile and passed the bag towards his father.

Lord Phenex just raised an eyebrow "What is this Naruto and why are you giving this to me?"

Naruto gave a smirk "That is 17 billion Euros in German Bearer Bonds…..according to Phenex Clan laws, 1% of the profits earned by the son of a Phenex Household should be deposited in the Phenex Treasury….. So I am doing just that."

All the devils including Riser had their jaw on the ground. That was a lot of money to earn in just 10 years with no resources of Phenex family to boost your earning.

Lord Phenex just gave a chuckle "That's great. Seriously, what have you been doing the last 10 years? Maybe I will think about joining in your business…" mused Phenex head.

Naruto just gave smirk "Let's just say that whoever said that crime doesn't pay…..was soooo wrong."

Everybody had a massive sweatdrop when they heard Naruto define crime in such an invigorating way.

"Of course I also own shares in multiple companies and own my own company you might have heard of it, the Uzumaki corporation."

For the second time, today jaws dropped.

Though this time everybody jaws dropped including the younglings, Sirzechs, Grayifa and the rest of the adults in the room.

"Y-Y-You mean the largest company in the world? the same company that built a literal gigantic size pyramid of the over Tokyo bay, that also functioned as a mega-city, the first smart city, and the largest man-made structure ?" Yubelluna asked, speaking for the first time with a tremble and reverence in her tone.

"The very same one!" Naruto replied.

"Great he's rich too! As if not being godly handsome if enough you just have to be rich too, it's not fair! Why God (wince) why are you so unfair!" Issei comically cried.

Before anyone can make any further comment. Naruto turned to Rias with a sigh.

"This decision is better for everyone. The way you are now Rias-san you won't even survive an engagement with me let alone marriage." Naruto said referring to the engagement between the Gremory and Phenex houses.

Venelena Gremory gave a curious glance "What do you mean by that Naruto-Kun?"

"In the last 10 years, I have progressed a lot but…. I have made this progress by angering a lot of strong individuals who hate my guts just because I exist….. I would rather not go into details but you get the gist." Naruto replied with an unusually calm tone.

Rias was enraged because of the way Naruto put it. It made her look weak and she wasn't going to let that go "Are you implying that I am weak?" Rias asked with an enraged tone.

Naruto didn't even hesitate a moment to answer Rias "Yes, Rias you and your entire peerage is weak. You know I have been keeping tabs on all of the new and upcoming devils. Rias you have the most dysfunctional peerage I know of…"

Rias had some tears running down but Naruto didn't stop "You have knight with mental problems then you have a queen who fights with only half the strength and to top it off your rook is a nekoshou who can't use senjutsu…Ah! And that dhampir which you were not able to control…the list just goes on…"

Issei was pissed. He could handle anything but watching Buchou cry like that, it made his blood boil. He couldn't take it anymore "Naruto, you bastard how you dare make Buchou cry?" with that Issei activated his Boosted Gear.

Naruto just spared a glance towards Issei and then sighed "….and I totally forgot to mention the weakest Sekiryuutei in the history of the underworld. To be frank with you Rias I hold more power in the tip of my finger then you and your entire peerage hold in your very body."

Issei was going to attack Naruto with his very might but Grayfia stopped him with a glare but that didn't stop him from shaking with anger.

Rias now had free tears running down her cheek. Naruto finally noticed that and he felt guilty. He never wanted to make her cry.

"…the problem here is not you, it's me…. Even, after all, I achieved over the years the only thing which I can give you is a horrible life filled with misery and regrets where your life is in a constant danger…. On my good conscience, I can't do that." Naruto lost himself in his melancholy.

Rias finally looked at Naruto and he looked so sad and vulnerable at that time but then he turned his head towards her and gave her a warm smile "…the least I can do is see to it that you are free that is why you will not be married to anyone in the Phenex Household….. I assure you that. You will have your freedom."

"I guess…...that makes it….better," Rias replied in between sobs.

Naruto came close to Rias until there was no space between them and he started wiping her tears with his handkerchief "Don't cry, tears don't suit you….." replied Naruto in a very loving way.

Rias now spotted a full-blown blush whereas Gilgamesh was sporting massive tick marks and was clearly annoyed by the scene.

"But what about Gilgamesh? you're in a relationship with her aren't you, shouldn't that also put her in danger" Rias asked cluelessly, not knowing just how powerful Gigleamesh is, none too jealous too. Why does Gilgamesh get to have Naruto and not her?

Naruto chuckled at how stupid Rias question was, though he didn't hold it against her as she didn't know who Gilgamesh is, even if she did know who the myth of Gilgamesh she would just think that she had a similar name to the King of Uruk as in legends Gilgamesh was portrayed as a man, not a women.

"Don't worry about that Gilgamesh can take care of herself" Naruto stated with a chuckle leaving Rias confused, and Gilgamesh giving an arrogant smirk.

Riser was beyond enraged. First, his bastard brother came and totally ignored him and then he proceeded to steal his bride and finally embarrassed him by presenting his monumental success in the last decade.

"I am not going to accept this farce…. Rias will be married to me…" Riser snarled out. He didn't even try to hide his hate for the youngest Phenex.

Riser wasn't allowed to finish his rant because Lord Phenex stood up and slapped him right across his face.

Riser was stunned, his father had never slapped him, in fact, he had never even touched him in his whole life. For him to slap him in front of everyone…. For the first time in his life Riser was ashamed of himself…. He had gone so far over the years that his own father had to slap him to get him out of his delusions.

"That's enough Riser….." Lord Phenex said but his pain was clearly visible.

"I am sorry Gremory-san but this marriage contract is null and void. We can no longer accept it…."

Lord Gremory just gave a nod to show that he understood the circumstances. Sirzechs and Grayfia also supported the decision.

Issei was glad that Buchou wasn't getting married. Even he had dreams with Rias which included him marrying her.

Naruto was glad that he was able to diffuse the situation without using force because it could have taken the turn for worse with him having to fight Riser. He knew that he could easily defeat him but that would have ended up him showing some of his cards. He liked to be anonymous with his skills.

Suddenly Naruto's danger senses started to go haywire and he moved towards left allowing him to dodge a Holy Dagger but now the dagger was making his way straight towards Riser.

Riser's whole life started to appear right in front of him, the second he saw a holy dagger making his way close directly where his heart was located. He knew that he wasn't going to die but he was speechless that anybody would be nuts enough to attack them right in the comfort of their home.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and disappeared in a burst of speed and took Riser out of the way of harm and caught the dagger with his right palm and threw the dagger at sonic speeds to the source of the attack.

The poor devil died on the spot when the dagger went right through his face.

The entire Phenex Manor was invaded by 10 devils who were wearing masks, black hood and a black cloak which totally hid their figure and their faces but it clearly showed their wings which were shaped like that of a bat.

Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Gilgamesh were immediately on their guards but before anybody can do anything. Naruto disappeared in another burst of speed and all the bodies fell dead with blood gushing out of their wounds except one devil which Naruto was holding by its neck.

'_What crazy reflexes!?' _Sirzechs thought totally amazed by Naruto. He had heard about his skills from Grayfia but this was the first time he himself saw it…..and he was more than impressed.

Lord and Lady Phenex were in the same Boat with Sirzechs and Grayfia. Even Riser was astounded to see his younger brother taking care of his attackers in such a swift manner. He was more than intimidated by Naruto.

Naruto removed the hood of his attacker and it revealed to be a woman with dark brown hair and black eyes. She looked at Naruto defiantly but Naruto just gave an emotionless smirk "Who sent you to kill me? ..."

The she devil just looked at him and gave a smirk of her own "You are going to die here today Naruto Phenex….. This very moment an army is going to invade the Phenex territory…."

Naruto face became emotionless and then with a swift movement he snatched a holy dagger from under the woman's thighs which was placed there using a leather strap and stabbed her in the other thigh.

She gave a spine chilling scream.

Everybody was shocked to see Naruto torture the devil-like it was a normal thing for him and it scared the shit out of everyone.

Rias didn't know what to think about Naruto. Akeno was blushing up a storm. Asia was unconscious again and she just woke up a few moments earlier. Koneko just glared at Naruto.

Issei and Kiba were scared of this monster known as Naruto and if possible they didn't want to get in his way like ever.

"I asked who sent you. Tell me and the pain will go away" with that Naruto twisted the dagger to make his point clear.

The devil's earlier bravado was lost and she whimpered out "Rizevim, Rizevim Livan Lucifer."

The moment she gave the name Naruto broke her neck and ended her suffering.

'_I think this fight can't be avoided. Anyways I was itching for a good dance.' _Thought Naruto while humming a jolly tune.

Suddenly footsteps were heard approaching the room, causing everyone to be on guard expect Naruto as he already felt him coming from a mile away.

and with a soundless creek, the main living room door was opened. As a young man with long and white unkempt hair that almost appear transparent appeared. His gaze sharp like a steel blade and his eyes blue like the everlasting sea with a red stone buried in his chest similarly projecting an enthralling lustrousness. What drew everyone's eye more than anything else is the set of golden armor that he has become fused with, giving off a divine radiance with a red fur like substances hanging from each shoulder blade producing an image of a cape.

"Ohh? did I miss something master?" The silver-haired young man said.

"Nothing of importance, welcome **_Karna_**."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

_Since a lot of you are pm'ing me asking who is on his peerage I will leave you some hints on who, some will be obvious, others not so much._

**King:** Naruto(duh..).  
**Queen: **Female Gilgamesh.  
**Rook:** The Queen of Shadows.  
**Rook: **Karna  
**Bishop:** The King of Magic.  
**Bishop:** A Gender-bent Fire/Illusion user.  
**Knight:** The King of Warriors.  
**Knight: **The King of Combat.  
**Pawn x8:** A Holy Maiden.

and since I know people that want to know which universes are going to crossover with the DXD one I will give you three of the universes that will appear:

_**Marvel Cinematic Universe(X-men/Eternals/Fantastic Four/ The defenders/Agents of Shield, are also included)  
**_

_**The Harry Potter Universe**_

_**The Percy Jackson Universe**_

**Harem Revealed so far: Female Gilgamesh.**

**an important thing to take note in this chapter, the fortress above Tokyo where Gilgamesh and Naruto slept is the ****hanging gardens of Babylon.**

So I got a couple of pm's that had some valid questions in them about this story that I would like to answer here.

The first one is about the Adoption ritual, some of you asked me how could it be incest if Naruto is adopted. So here's the answer, The adoption ritual rewrites the person's being adopted whole DNA so that his DNA is 100% from the people doing the adoption ritual. So Naruto had his whole DNA rewritten to that of a Phenex as such he has there immortality, their Pheonix flames, their regeneration, their Aerokinesis and Pyrokinesis, and their Pheonix tears. Before you even ask, if the adoption ritual is known to be able to make pureblood devils, then why are the devil faction even reincarnating humans? The reason for that is that the ritual is incredibly dangerous so dangerous in fact, that if the ritual fails all the participants will die, and the ones casting the ritual whole family line will die, thus for example if say one of the Beal's cast's the ritual and it fails, every single person will die if they even have a drop of Beal blood, which means Sirzechs, Millicas, Rias, etc will die. Of course the ritual is only known to the Phenex family, as they were the ones that created it, so even then no one knows how to do the ritual in the first place, otherwise, it would be easy to kill any of the Satans by just propose fully botching the ritual, so 32 pillars only know of the ritual not how to do it.

The second question I got is about the top ten strongest beings in existence, all I am going to say to that is, all will be revealed ;)

The third is about the Issei bashing, I was going to answer that on chapter 4, but I decided to make my chapters longer, hence why it would take me some time to write chapter 4, so I will just answer it here. I got several pm's asking me why I am bashing Issei, and that I am a hypocrite for even bashing him. because I have stories in my favorite section that have Issei as the main that my response this, WAT? my dude if you see in my favorite section I have several stories that bash Dumbledore or the Potter's, does that mean I hate them? No, god no Dumbledore is one of my favorite Harry Potter characters next to Grindelwald, so just because I read stuff that bashes someone doesn't mean I hate them. It's just that Dumbledore has his flaws, like any other character, and I like to read stories that highlight that. Thus we get to Issei. In a normal world, Issei would be viewed as a sex fiend, and a harasser, and would probably be sent to jail. Here's why

1\. He peeps on innocent girls changing in the changing room without there consent, something I am sure most women would not appreciate.  
2\. He is a hypocrite, He wants to save Rias from being added to Riser's harem because guess what? he wants to add her to his instead, and I quote " President Rias Gremory's virginity is mine!" (Episode 12 season 1)  
3\. He gets power from fucking boobs man...Nuff said.

Does that mean I hate Issei? No, I do not, It's just in this Fic that I am writing people will start to notice that, and not be okay with it, like in the real world, a person seeing what Issei is doing would probably call the police on him faster then Issei can say 'we done fucked up'.

So I am not necessarily bashing him in the traditional sense, but in layman's terms I am bashing him based on his flaws, and along the road, he will realize that and strive to better himself.

The fourth question, is why is Micheal so god damn weak compared to Sirzechs...yeah that wasn't my decision it was Ichiei Ishibumi(Highschool DXD creator)decision, Appearnlty someone that was here since the beginning of the universe is weaker than a thousand-year-old devil(at most we don't know how old Sirzechs is, but we do know that he is over 100 cuz he reincarnated Souji Okita as his Knight in the late 1800s.). **(SPOILER)**...It won't stay like that for long...not just Micheal but the rest of the Angels too.

The fifth and final one, someone asked me why God and Lucifer are more powerful then they are in the DXD verse, and why are they even included in the rankings if they are dead, to that my response is ***Evil chuckle***

**_Also, don't take the previous chapters power rankings to seriously, for now, I may change some of the names for the rankings and maybe add one or two more._**

**_New chapter average word count will be over 10,000 words so don't expect periodic updates._**

**Hint: Naruto's Ring is super super important to the story, and it also reveals one of his Harem members, if someone actually manages to guess what the ring is I would be god damn impressed.**

**Anything copied in this story is from Naruto of the Phenex family by ****crazyrajat and are all his hard work!**

Ohh right almost forgot to tell you guys I made a discord for this fic your free to join if you would like to.  
**Discord Link ****(Just remove the space between the words)****: discord. gg /sQGWdcS **

*Sigh's in Exhaustion" This chapter is long as fuck, Well then, until next time leave a review, favorite, and follow this story if you like it JA NE!


End file.
